


Порнофильм в конце свадьбы

by thegamed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: На заявкуПостканон. Наутро после мальчишника Виктора и Юри в Лас-Вегасе, Отабек и Юра просыпаются в одной постели с обручальными кольцами на руках - накануне, хорошо напившись, они поженились. Шок, паника, стопицот компроментирующих фото в телефоне Пхичита, настоящее свидетельство о браке. Юмор, но не стеб. Кумыс до этого не был в ER, но теперь задумался) Хотелось бы, чтобы все закончилось ХЭ и отношениями.





	1. Chapter 1

Что-то мешало. Что-то мешало, чесалась шея, во рту было сухо, незнакомый запах от простыней - и подушка на ощупь тоже казалась непривычной. По подушке Юра всегда мог сказать, дома он, в Питере или куда-то отправился. Мелькнула пугающая мысль: соревнования - но какие? Почему он про них не помнит? Что может быть в мае? Сейчас ведь май?  
Телефон нашелся быстро, на полу у кровати. Действительно, май, двадцать пятое, полпервого. Юра выдохнул, медленно вспоминая: никакие не соревнования, это все Витя, вечно он как устроит что-то, потом расхлебывай… Двадцать четвертого мальчишник, двадцать пятого - Юра сверился с телефоном, неудобно нажав левой рукой, - свадьба, как раз есть несколько часов, чтобы прийти в себя. Дался вообще Вите этот Вегас, казино и отели, отели и казино, отойдешь на два квартала - двухэтажные хибары и бомжи в мусорках. С Москвой разница на сколько? Одиннадцать часов? Десять? С мальчишником вышло очень удобно - самый разгар московского дня, зато сейчас вставать - как-то уже нихуя не весело. Двадцать пятое, напомнил себе Юра. Сегодня. Сейчас.  
Витя шутил, что его мама все причитала, как он всю оставшуюся жизнь будет мучиться с Юри, если в Вегас поедет в мае, а он отвечал, что за границей не в счет, потому что, когда вернутся в Россию и отпразднуют с семьей, будет уже июнь, а потом еще в Японию лететь и вообще ему, Вите, это только в радость. Найти проблем на свою голову он всегда был мастер. Юра потянулся свободной ладонью к лицу - и замер. На безымянном пальце блестело широкое кольцо. Вот что мешало, понял Юра. Сжал и разжал кулак, но кольцо никуда не исчезло. Оно было совсем светлое, может, серебряное, а если и золотое, то не желтого золота. Юра в этом не разбирался. Себе он бы вряд ли что-то сложное купил, но это же Витина свадьба. Что угодно может произойти. Они шли вчера бухие мимо ювелирки? Он выиграл кольцо в карты? Витя срочно передумал жениться на Юри и подарил ненужное кольцо ему? Или, страшно подумать… Юра в панике повернулся. На другой стороне огромной и, прямо как эта их Невада, странной по форме кровати лежал, завернувшись по самую макушку, человек.  
На всякий случай Юра оглянулся. Плотные шторы, сползшее с кровати красное покрывало, все вообще какое-то подозрительно красное, нераскрытое шампанское в ведерке с растаявшим льдом, цветы, одежда, сумка, небрежно брошенная у входа. О, эту сумку Юра узнал бы из миллионов. Витина спортивная сумка с брелками-собачками, которую тот возил с собой на счастье - и сюда тоже приволок. Черт, черт. Юра метнулся к спящему и сдернул одеяло до плеч.  
\- Блядь! То есть, - добавил он уже тише, - господи, я так рад, что это ты.  
Отабек сонно моргнул:  
\- Я тоже. А что случилось?  
\- Дай руку, - потребовал Юра.  
Кольцо на пальце у Отабека оказалось точно таким же, широким, бледным, увесистым.  
\- Я одет, - зачем-то сказал Отабек. - В смысле в трусах.  
\- Не ссы, я тоже, - Юра кивнул на свои колени.   
Он был без рубашки и все еще во вчерашних брюках, расстегнутых, правда, - ремень, видимо, умудрился стащить.  
\- Это Витин номер, - поделился Юра, - здесь его вещи.  
Несколько секунд они с Отабеком молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? Мудилы, блядь.  
\- Подожди, - Отабек сел на кровати, - а если правда?  
\- Если правда, - значит у нас есть документы. Если у нас есть документы, - то они у тебя. Я бы потерял.  
Отабек отправился искать свою одежду. Трусы и верно были на нем - зеленые в крапинку, красивого оттенка. Юра отвел глаза. Чувствуй он себя лучше - пошутил бы. Пока Отабек копался в вещах, он дошел до ванной и напился из-под крана, обнаружил невскрытые упаковки одноразовых туалетных принадлежностей и, после недолгих сомнений, принял душ. Когда он вернулся, Отабек сидел на кровати, и в руках у него была какая-то бумажка с закорючками и печатями.  
\- Я помню, что где-то расписывался. Кажется, - признал Юра, вглядевшись. - А ты?  
\- Не особо. Помню только, что идея была не моя.  
\- Ну это ясно, - почти перебил Юра.  
Отабек помедлил.  
\- Почему?  
\- Серьезно? Я же тебя знаю, ты бы… Ну представь сам. Ты бы сначала полгода готовился, потом полгода планировал, потом еще решался испросить согласия, потом мы бы вдвоем опять что-нибудь решали - типа, кто к кому переезжает и… Ну, в общем. Это же важно. Вроде как.  
\- А, - Отабек кивнул. - Ты в этом смысле. Ну да.  
\- А в каком еще? - насторожился Юра.  
\- Знаешь, что жалко? - сказал Отабек вместо ответа. С напряженным каким-то выражением лица.  
\- А?  
\- Даже если у нас на свадьбе был Элвис - я его не помню.  
Юра прыснул.  
\- Мы можем развестись и еще раз пожениться трезвыми. С Элвисом. Или с Капитаном Америкой. Дартом Вейдером. Тебе кто больше нравится? Я бы взял батяню, однозначно.  
Узнать ответ Юра не успел - в дверь постучали. Успел заметить только, как у Отабека разглаживается морщинка между бровей.  
\- Не разбудил? - преувеличенно-бодро спросил Витя. Выглядел он немного помятым. - Как спалось? Или не спалось?  
\- Отвянь, - буркнул Юра. - А если разбудил? Хотя когда это тебе мешало.  
\- Я из вежливости интересуюсь, - со значением сказал Витя.  
\- А на самом деле выгонять пришел? - Юра оглянулся, Отабека рядом не было, должно быть, отправился одеваться. Или не хочет кое-кому в глаза смотреть. Боится не сдержаться.  
\- Нет, что ты. - Изящным жестом Витя вскинул ладонь. - Вам этот номер был нужнее, а мы себе взяли новый. Можно я все-таки пройду? Вы так быстро заперлись, что мы даже не успели забрать вещи.  
Юра посторонился.  
\- Вы за нами гнались с собаками, факелами и «ну еще разок»? Тогда я не удивлен.  
\- Ты вечно как маленький, - ответил Витя с укором. - Зачем выдумывать, когда вы прекрасно справились сами?  
Он пнул сумку в сторону порога и теперь по очереди открывал все шкафы, вынимал одежду и весил на руку, как официант - полотенце. Юра вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно, будто это не вредный наглый Витя с утра пораньше приперся к нему в номер, а сам он тусит в его люксе на правах бедного родственника. Даже если вчера этот люкс и был Витиным.  
\- А тебя разве кто-то просил?  
Юра знал, что сам себя накручивает, но остановиться не мог. Витя отвлекся от плечиков с белоснежной рубашкой и приподнял бровь:  
\- Просил что?  
Юра сбавил обороты и уже тише сказал:  
\- Все это, - он обвел рукой комнату.  
\- Ну не в коридоре же было вас бросать. Вы еще прямо в церкви начать хотели, потом в машине чуть не потрахались. Сказал бы спасибо, Юра.  
Юра подавился возмущением. Номер Отабека был парой этажей выше Витиного с Юри, а его собственный там же и еще дальше по коридору, чтобы точно никто не мешал. Ниже жили девочки - Мила с Мари, - но это был не вариант. Остальные - вообще хер их знает, где.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, - процедил Юра. - Хотя лучше было вообще не начинать.  
\- Удивительно светлая мысль в твоей светлой голове.  
\- Витя, блин. Шутки за тридцать три?  
\- Я еще не так стар, - оскорбился Витя.  
\- И вообще, кто бы говорил. Не пытайся увильнуть, давай с начала. Вы на нас хотели церемонию свою протестировать или что? Это не смешно, блядь.  
Витя развернулся к нему всем телом и изобразил на лице самое искреннее удивление, на которое был способен.  
\- А я здесь при чем? - развел он руками. - Предложил не я.  
\- А кто? - вскинулся Юра.  
\- Ничего не помнишь? - сказал Витя сочувственно, почти и не спрашивая. - Бедолага.  
\- Витя. Виктор, блин.  
Витя гадко заулыбался, и это было не к добру.  
\- Я к этому человеку хорошо отношусь, так что, пожалуй, спасу его от твоего праведного гнева. Не забудь, к трем внизу. Мы будем ждать!  
Он вскинул сумку на плечо и ретировался практически немедленно.  
Юра побродил по номеру, досадливо попинав сползшие на пол концы простыней, потом уселся у окна, высокой, от пола до потолка стеклянной стены, и ткнулся в него лбом. Вид, на который Юра насмотрелся еще вчера в своем номере, как только они прилетели, радовал глаз, но не менялся нисколько. Пальмы, вид на лазурно-голубой бассейн и ведущий к нему водопад, хлещущий о камни, монументальные колонны соседних отелей, пряничные башенки поодаль, широкие и полупустые пока улицы, хорошо просматривающиеся вдаль.  
Только сейчас он начал осознавать, что все не закончится одним метафорическим «навешать идиотам за тупую шутку». Отабек так и не сказал, что сам он думает про их неожиданную свадьбу - и это могло значить все, что угодно. Да и Витя мог напиздеть - или сказать правду. И даже если это была правда, «чуть не потрахались прямо в церкви» - это одно, а жить вместе всю жизнь - это совсем другое.  
Юра не сразу понял, что его окликнули.  
\- А?  
\- Плохие новости? - переспросил Отабек таким добрым голосом, будто предлагал ему погладить котика.  
\- Не, нормально все, - но получилось, видимо, недостаточно бодро.  
Отабек устроился рядом, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и тоже посмотрел вдаль.  
\- Этот еблан говорит, что это не он придумал.  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего страшного ведь не случилось. Ты не снял еще кольцо? Узнаем, как отменить эту бумажку, да и все. Может, у них тоже дают пару дней на передумать. Можем съездить прямо сейчас.  
Юра скосил на него глаза.  
\- Да вообще не в этом дело.  
Отабек свое кольцо тоже не снял.  
\- Ты меня не обидишь, если что. - Юра хотел было ответить: ты же не девица, вряд ли тебя этим обидишь, но смолчал. Снять кольцо ему самому и в голову не пришло.   
\- Ну мало ли, - продолжил Отабек тем временем. - Я ведь не знаю, что ты думаешь. Но, кажется, не очень-то рад.  
\- Я… слушай, я не знаю, ебаный стыд какой-то. Без меня меня женили. В смысле, дело не в тебе, ты же понимаешь. Я просто даже не решил, как по жизни к этому отношусь, а тут блин. И потом...  
Юре стало мучительно неловко. Даже страшно, признался он себе. Бывают вопросы, которые ты не задаешь, опасаясь услышать ответ. Еще год или два назад Юре и в голову не пришло бы сомневаться, прежде чем озвучить свои мысли, но меняется все.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
\- Тогда, - сказал Отабек, - давай поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? Мой тренер, старый тренер, я имею в виду, любил говорить, что делать поспешные выводы - просто преступление. Голова очень много работает, хотя ты и не замечаешь, как. Так что на все нужно время. Главное не переключаться, а она свое дело сделает. Ну и не париться, что с первого раза не получается, или ты чего-то не понял, или не знаешь, как быть.  
\- И с тех пор ты такой обстоятельный? - отмер Юра.  
Отабек улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, я сам по себе такой. Так что в этом мы с ним сошлись. В общем, Юра, ты подумай, - Юра открыл было рот все-таки сказать, что он тут не один: раньше начнешь - раньше слезешь. Но Отабек выставил ладонь: - Я серьезно. У нас, правда, времени не очень много - только до вечера, но все-таки есть. А потом, наверное, лучше будет решить, что делаем. Завтра весь день занят, а потом уже уезжать.  
Назавтра Витя планировал шашлыки в пустыне. Все приличные люди радовались запрещенным шашлыкам, а Юри всей своей японской душой был в восторге от перспективы созерцать пустыню.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Юра. Может, Отабек и сам хочет подумать. С таким-то подходом. Хотя какая разница, ехать искать эту церковь, или мэрию, или где там эти документы выдают прямо сейчас или вечером?  
\- Пойдем пока погуляем, - сказал Отабек. - У нас пара часов до церемонии. Сходим к тиграм?  
\- Тут есть тигры? Круто, - откликнулся Юра автоматически, рассматривая Отабека и пытаясь найти в нем подсказку.   
\- Белые, - кивнул Отабек.


	2. Chapter 2

Два года назад

\- Поучайте лучше ваших паучат, - рявкнул Юра. - Виктор! Закрой хлеборезку! Я твоих советов уже наслушался, можешь теперь помолчать немного?!  
\- Ой-ой, я испуган, - картинно проблеял Виктор. - Ты, может быть, нуждаешься в пиздюлях? Страшно смотреть, как ты все напрашиваешься, а поджопника тебе никто так и не даст. Все на словах. Юрочка! Иногда выход очень простой: или ты слушаешь старших, которым вообще-то виднее со стороны, или… - он щелкнул пальцами.  
Юра знал, что он имел в виду. Так должен лопнуть мыльный пузырь самомнения и популярности. Пройдя все круги тренерской опеки и набив все шишки, Виктор шел теперь на второй заход - повторять все то же самое, только в роли взрослого. Бесполезно было отвечать: ты-то в моем возрасте кого слушал? Кто тебе ставил программы? Кто решал, какой образ ты играешь? Он ведь типа научился, и теперь типа знает как надо.  
Юра набрал воздуха в грудь, сосчитал до пяти и медленно выдохнул. Виктор глядел на него выжидающе.  
\- Я не согласен, - сказал Юра как можно спокойнее. - Не буду делать, как ты говоришь. Каскад сюда не поставлю. И, как баран, восхищенно смотреть в стену - тоже.  
Виктор приподнял бровь.  
Юра пожал плечами, развернулся и зашагал к раздевалкам.  
\- Хуле с тобой разговаривать, - пробормотал он себе под нос, когда Виктор уже не мог его услышать. - Тебе самому нужны пиздюли, не вешай на меня свои проблемы. Якова он убедил, тоже мне.  
Юра запустил скайп, едва добравшись домой, не успев даже переодеться. Отабек был в сети и ответил на звонок почти сразу же, мягкий, рассеянный, сонный. За спиной у него была вечерняя сходящая жара южного лета, футболка промокла у ворота и на груди. В подмышках наверняка тоже, но какого черта.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Отабек.  
\- По мне видно, да? - безнадежно спросил Юра. - С Виктором посрался. Они все хотят от меня других эмоций, даже он. Причем разных.  
\- Программа? - понял Отабек. - А ты?  
\- А я ебал это все.  
\- Я думал, тебе она нравится, - сказал Отабек с сомнением.  
\- Она сильная, - признал Юра. - Технически хорошая. Отлично ложится на музыку. С твоим миксом - даже лучше. Я ведь говорил тебе? Лилия взяла.  
Отабек улыбнулся:  
\- Уже два раза. Я рад. Но ты не ответил.  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - ощетинился Юра.  
\- Ты же меня понял. Тебе нравится программа?  
Юра вздохнул:  
\- Я не в восторге. Но она выигрышная, и я смогу ее откатать.  
\- Думаешь? - зачем-то спросил Отабек.  
\- Куда я денусь. Ты сомневаешься?  
Отабек мотнул головой.  
\- Не в этом дело. Если она тебе не нравится, ты мог бы выбрать другое.  
\- Тут сложно все, - Юра посмотрел в стол. - От одной я уже отказался, откажусь от второй - закопают вдвоем. Втроем с Виктором. Как сговорились. Не до конца только. Специального человека приглашали музыку сводить. Ты, опять же, старался.  
\- Мне не сложно, - заметил Отабек.  
Юра поднял глаза.  
\- Короче, все знают, что я долбоеб, но тут вроде как все. Лимит исчерпан. У меня же с ними сразу было что-то типа договора: я сделаю все, что захотите, хоть голым по морозу скакать буду, а они сделают все, чтобы я победил. Ну и вот. А я отказываюсь. Хотя мне вроде как поблажки делают. И это уже не показалка.

 

Музыку Юра взял с боем. Лилия хотела классику, для нее ничего позже двадцатых годов вообще не существовало, она была родом из той, дореволюционной России, так и жила в Дягилевских сезонах. Она дважды приглашала на каток какого-то знакомого звукорежиссера, его фамилия Юре, конечно, ни о чем не говорила. Он поболтал с Лилией о пустяках, с Юрой - о катании, задал пару тупых вопросов: медленно или быстро, сколько частей, какой ритм, есть ли понимание, сколько понадобится дорожек и вращений, а прыжков. Посидел на тренировках - на вторую он принес секундомер, - а потом Лилия принесла флешку. Файл на ней назывался «stravinskiy_1-19.mp3».  
\- Вы мне скажите еще русскую народную взять, - разозлился Юра. - А вообще он нервный.  
\- А ты? - рассеянно сказала Лилия.  
Она в задумчивости посмотрела в высоченные окна балетного зала. В новой студии Юра чувствовал себя как на ладони, как будто на него смотрят, и это заставляло держать спину прямее обычного, тянуть носок, не забывая, не морщиться от боли, держать лицо.  
\- Есть стилизации, - сказала Лилия. - Можно поискать в операх. Это эффектно, и уже задана тема.  
\- Это был сарказм, - пояснил Юра.  
\- И этот мальчик в обмен на успех предлагал мне продать свое тело, - с сожалением сказала Лилия. - Молодой человек, возвращайтесь к растяжкам и не мешайте мне думать. Вопреки обыкновению у вас возникла дельная мысль.  
На этом закончился первый разговор, а следующий состоялся только через неделю - в межсезонье полно времени, - когда Лилия сочла, что подумала достаточно. Юра видел, как они что-то обсуждали с Яковом, сидя над бумажками, и, судя по жестам и маленькому театру карандашей и пальцев в воздухе, говорили именно о программе. И даже не хотел представлять, как Лилия показывала это в студии.  
\- Лилия Владимировна, - процедил Юра. Он уже успел сто раз пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот в тот раз. - Давайте хотя бы последние пятьдесят лет возьмем. Зачем было заново переделывать программу, если я ее все равно катать не хочу?  
\- Но будете же, - сказала Лилия.  
\- Я пафосной театральщиной достал уже всех хуже Гоши, а с калинкой-малинкой и без меня справились.  
\- Закройте рот, молодой человек, - сказала Лилия. - Свои сильные стороны надо использовать.  
\- Да при чем тут они? - удивился Юра. - С темой они как вообще связаны?  
Лилия вручила ему бумажку со схемой проката и смерила таким взглядом, что Юра подавился воздухом.  
Еще на три дня Лилия лишила его общения с Петей; вроде и глупость, скажешь - никто не поверит, но кошка была допущена в спальню Лилии и, дорвавшись, вылезала оттуда только пожрать.  
Следовало признать - программа была неплоха и даже хороша, в нее отлично встраивались прыжки последнего года, дорожки сразу сели как влитые, даром что Юра всегда был к ним равнодушен, но… Юра отправил музыку Отабеку со словами «сделай с этим что-нибудь», кинул еще ссылку на запись видео с тренировки. «Я подумаю, - ответил Отабек. - У меня есть знакомый, который шарит в фолке. Можно ему показать? Это максимальное качество?» «других исходников вообще нет, - написал Юра, - про партии даже не спрашивай. разве что выкраду, лол. покажи, конечно. но это будет короткая, до начала сезона не хочу светить». «Само собой».  
Еще через несколько дней Отабек отправил ему файл с пустыми свойствами. Юра даже задумался о том, что, если убедить Лилию не удастся, он просто подменит музыку перед началом выступления, но быстро перестал страдать ерундой. А Лилия на новую версию неожиданно согласилась.

\- Я тебя понял. - Отабек сплел пальцы. Жест показался Юре удивительно незнакомым, он напрягся. - Давай зайдем с другой стороны. Ты считаешь, что откатать так, как они хотят, будет для тебя лучше?  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Юра. - Куда теперь деваться.  
\- Я немного не о том, - замялся Отабек. - Вот есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить, а есть те, которые можно.  
\- Программу уже нельзя, - кивнул Юра.  
\- А отдельные элементы, жесты, выражения?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Яков Борисович, Лилия Владимировна дают тебе хорошие советы? Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, они тебе помогут?  
\- Да, - кисло признал Юра.  
\- А Виктор?  
\- Ну, он от души типа, - честно сказал Юра. - Он мне дохуя помогал на самом деле. Всегда.  
\- Тогда смотри на содержание, а не на форму, - предложил Отабек.  
\- Да бесит он меня все равно.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- А то, что он мне сегодня вякнул, - это вообще ни в какие ворота. Понимаешь… ты ведь сам слышал музыку. Это как, - Юра нашел подходящие слова, щелкнул пальцами: - Как праздник. Такое стремление. Кайф.  
Он показал руками вокруг себя, чтобы объяснить, насколько всеохватывающее, значимое, глубокое это должно быть чувство. Упоение свободой, безудержное, безграничное; эйфория, восторг, - подсказала Лилия в его голове.  
\- Это не про вдохновение, там думать не надо вообще. Это ему лишь бы попиздеть, Витеньке нашему.  
Отабек улыбнулся:  
\- Ну?  
Юра подпер щеку ладонью и вздохнул. Да все тут было понятно, но это же не фокус: махнул палочкой - и готово. Он помассировал лоб кончиками пальцев. Легко сказать - этих учесть, тех нахуй. Виктор ему тоже не хрен с горы, конечно.  
\- Хочешь, заеду через выходные? - напомнил о себе Отабек. - У меня как раз окно будет. Я в Финляндию, посмотреть на каток.  
\- Конечно. Ты еще спрашиваешь. Будешь участвовать в Финке? - полюбопытствовал Юра. - Во всем Челленджере или так, в ней одной, по приколу?  
\- Во всем.  
\- Да ну, - не одобрил Юра. - Только время тратить, готовиться. Хотя Финка - это хорошо, конечно.  
Он спохватился, спросил было: или тебе деньги нужны? Но Отабек снова улыбнулся:  
\- Я морально устойчивый.

Сейчас

Они спустились вниз и добрались до следующего отеля - возможность встретить кого-то знакомого Юру не радовала. В холлах, на улице ему стало спокойнее. Как будто с Отабеком один на один он срочно должен был на что-то решиться и сам толком не понимал, на что. Среди людей был повод отвлечься, оттянуть. Навстречу то и дело попадались девушки, быстрые и блестящие в своих костюмах, как морские рыбешки, официанты, горничные в коротких юбках, туристы и их фотоаппараты с объективами не хуже подзорной трубы. Все светилось, плескало, гомонило.  
Не добравшись до тигров, они завернули в Венецию сначала за завтраком, а потом Юра увидел каналы.  
\- Офигеть, - пробормотал он, потянув Отабека за рукав. - Пойдем?  
Свободная лодка подплыла к крошечному причалу в двух шагах от них, и гондольер приветливо помахал рукой.  
\- Прокатите?  
Гондольер улыбнулся и спросил с сильным итальянским акцентом:  
\- Ньюли мэррид?  
У меня что, на лбу написано? - поразился Юра, а потом понял: все это время, пока они шли; пока гуляли по нижним этажам и широким пыльным улицам; пока сидели здесь за столиком, и Отабек сосредоточенно наматывал спагетти на вилку, а сам Юра следил за его успехами, не выпуская из зубов трубочку; пока они смотрели на канал с изгиба моста, - он теребил кольцо на пальце, прокручивал, грел подушечкой большого. Оно все еще ощущалось как нечто чужеродное. Хотелось рассматривать его, но Юра усилием воли не опускал глаз.  
Он оглянулся на Отабека - того, казалось, вообще ничто не смущало - и наконец ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Овер зере, - гондольер махнул дальше, вдоль канала, где на искусственных слабых волнах качалась белая с позолотой гондола. Девушка, стоящая на ее носу, поприветствовала их.  
Юра спустился первым и, давя неловкость, протянул Отабеку ладонь, хмыкнул. Отабек принял руку, шагнул внутрь и тут же утянул Юру на сиденье. Лодка медленно отчалила.  
\- Тебя это так смущает?  
\- Не знаю. Да, - было как-то досадно. Юра помолчал, но потом решил объяснить; Отабек ведь сам начал. - Это вроде как личное. Никого больше не касается, меня и тебя - и все.  
\- Ну, не совсем, - возразил Отабек. - Юристов и врачей, и все равно все узнают в итоге.  
\- Вот когда попросят, тогда пусть и лезут. Но хотя бы решать я должен сам! Ну, то есть вместе, конечно, - поправился Юра, - но со своей стороны сам. Меня вся эта фигня, - он поднял руку и показал кольцо, - потому так и бесит: могли хотя бы спросить.  
\- Может, и спросили.  
\- Ну блин, Бека. Я насвинячился. Так нельзя. Ах, черт, «насвинячился» - я теперь почти как Кацудон.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Отабек, отсмеявшись. Юра надулся и молчал. - У меня мама очень хотела выдать замуж старшую сестру. Ты видел моих родителей, они… консервативные. Трижды дело доходило до свадьбы и все три раза что-то выходило не так. На третий сестра вообще устроила истерику из-за того, что ей не понравились сережки. Обручальные сережки, как у нас принято. - Юра кивнул. - Родители жениха оскорбились, жених быстро передумал. Неловко вышло.  
\- Подожди, старшую - это Гулю?  
\- Да.  
\- Как-то странно. Не могу представить.  
Юра, конечно, и видел Гулю раза три всего, но она не производила впечатление человека, который из-за сережек не той формы может устроить скандал. Даже наоборот, неуловимо походила на Отабека не столько чертами, сколько флегматичными повадками, неулыбчивостью и немногословием - особенно с чужими людьми.  
\- Она не хотела замуж, - пожал плечами Отабек, - но объяснить не могла. Но после того случая мама на это забила. И нас с Адой тоже больше не трогала.  
\- Ужас, - искренне сказал Юра.  
\- Это я к тому, - сказал Отабек, - что не всегда выходит так, что все серьезно, выбрал раз и навсегда, счастливо состарился.  
\- Мне как-то не с чем особо сравнить, - процедил Юра.  
\- Я понимаю. Потому и рассказываю.  
Отабек коснулся его плеча и тут же убрал руку.  
\- Ага.  
\- А когда я жил в Канаде… люди там довольно часто разводятся. У них, если что-то не нравится, не принято всю жизнь терпеть или скрывать что-то.  
Юра поднял руки:  
\- Нет, вот тут давай без подробностей, ладно? Не хочу об этом ничего знать.  
\- Ладно.  
Гондола проплыла под мостом, и девушка, правящая веслом, выжидательно на них оглянулась. Юра не понял, зачем.  
\- Давай методом исключения, - сказал он. - Юри бы не стал. Он приличный человек. И серьезный. Витя его не совсем еще испортил.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Типа детектив. Я все пытаюсь понять, что за мудак нас без разрешения поженил.  
\- И что ты с ним сделаешь? - удивился Отабек.  
\- Пока не знаю. Ты тоже давай предлагай.  
Отабек не подавал голоса, и все время, пока гондола делала медленный круг по каналу, Юра рассуждал вслух:  
\- Те два мужика, которых Витя с собой притащил, не в счет. Я их едва знаю, им я тоже, думаю, параллелен. Гошану посрать. Да ему и в голову бы, наверное, не пришло. Мила. И Мари. Эти могли. Это коварно. Им даже морду не побьешь.  
Отабек сидел, улыбался в ладонь и не перечил, хотя ясно было, что желания Юры он не разделяет.


	3. Chapter 3

Два года назад

Полторы недели прошли, будто их и не было.  
\- Точно будет удобно, если я переночую у тебя? - спросил Отабек уже раз в третий. Лилия будет, конечно, не в восторге, но не отправлять же Отабека в отель. После перелета он выглядел усталым.  
\- Да хватит спрашивать, - ответил Юра. - Не просто удобно. Еще удобнее, чем обычно. Я, знаешь, люблю, когда мне постель греют, перед тем, как лягу. Но Лилия кошку отобрала, теперь на тебя вся надежда.  
Кровать в комнате Юры действительно была царская, с пыльноватым балдахином. Еще там были комод и трюмо с ящиками, полными баночек с гримом, подводками, блестками, кремами и лаками. Главное место занимала бадья с чем-то вроде желатина. Юра поостерегся спрашивать, не оставила ли ему Лилия с барского плеча свой будуар и придется ли ему теперь не только танцевать, как приме, но и краситься, как приме, - вдруг подаст идею. В шкафу пылились старые тряпки, внутри - зеркало в полный рост, а на задней стенке, вместо входа в Нарнию, висела балетная пачка, будто в назидание: знай свое место.  
\- Отобрала кошку?  
Отабек всегда замечал самое важное.  
\- Теперь она спит в корзинке с лентами. Играет с бахромой. Ну, у Лилии в комнате такие гобелены висят. И с зайчиками. - Юра открыл дверь подъезда и пропустил Отабека вперед. В полумраке кариатиды, немного обшарпанные, но молодящиеся, смотрели пустыми белыми глазами. О том, что голые бабы, подпирающие стены у входа, называются кариатидами, Юра знал, конечно, от Лилии. По вечерам они были особенно жуткими. - На часах зеркальные стрелки.  
\- Девчонки, - посочувствовал Отабек, и Юра фыркнул в кулак.

Пока Отабек отсыпался, Юра успел сходить на утреннюю тренировку. На вечернюю он бы Отабека позвал с собой, но Яков мог переполошиться: иностранные шпионы выведывают секреты партии, - поэтому договорились просто встретиться после. Отабек сказал, что знает, куда отвести Юру, но подробностей не рассказывал.   
Лилия появилась ближе к полудню, увидела незнакомый чемодан и сообщила:  
\- При всем моем хорошем отношении к Отабеку, такие вещи нужно обговаривать заранее, Юрий.  
Как будто она водит к себе мужиков или ходит по дому голая, разозлился Юра. Как будто она вообще этого Отабека увидит, пока он тут, если сам Юра, переселившись, запомнил дорогу от входной до комнаты Лилии только раз на третий. Они вообще не собираются торчать дома. Разве что Лилия сама решит до них докопаться.  
\- Я предупреждал, - напомнил Юра. - Неделю назад еще.  
\- Не помню, - нахмурилась Лилия. - Не помню такого, Юрий.  
\- Вечером. На кухне. Вы еще "Ведомости" читали. Я сказал вам, что Отабек приедет, и что он у нас ночует. И вы сказали: "Вероятно".  
\- И ты принял это за согласие? - искренне удивилась Лилия. - Ты думаешь, я вообще твой вопрос слышала?  
\- Если люди отвечают, обычно это значит, что слышали, - заметил Юра.  
\- Молодой человек, я устала ждать, пока вы наберетесь ума, - вздохнула Лилия. - Вы говорите, это были "Ведомости". Если бы это был "Татлер", я еще поняла бы. "Вероятно" - это слишком размытый ответ. Впредь уточняйте.  
И махнула рукой: свободен. От ответов в духе "А я ебал помнить, что вас больше увлекает, "Татлер" или "Ведомости"?" Юра отучился еще с полгода назад. Выходя из кухни, Юра услышал, как Лилия совсем тихо, себе под нос излагает что-то про воспитание беспородных животных, и передернул плечами. Он бы сказал что-нибудь, но сейчас, когда с программами не ладилось, перечить ей было бы опасно вдвойне.   
Когда Юра растягивался с утра, он вяло размышлял над тем, что делать с программой. Думать во время упражнений - дело неблагодарное, но, даже замирая в стойке, лежа на полу во время перерывов, в голове Юра не находил ничего, кроме глухой пустоты. В конце концов он наклонился, коснувшись пола руками, положил перед собой телефон, задрал ногу вверх, отыскал в закладках галерею некого Малявина и попытался определить - чувствует он что-то или нет. Чувствовал он в основном, как ноет внутренняя мышца бедра и жопа. Красные бабы на картинах походили на отфотошопленные пятна разлитой краски. Больше всего хотелось простых прыжков, оставить программу в покое хотя бы на пару дней и заняться чем-нибудь понятным. И домой уже. "Это что за ощипанная цапля? - спросил Яков, подойдя. - Корпус подними". "Я думаю, - заявил Юра. - Так кровь к голове приливает". "Ну-ну. Подумать тебе и правда не повредит". Яков отошел к кому-то из своих новых юнцов, Юра поменял ногу и постоял так еще, но в голову вместе с кровью ничего толкового так и не пришло.

\- Ты здесь не был раньше? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Ну, может мимо проходил как-то.  
Музей был в самом центре, в двух шагах от Невского, у Московского вокзала.  
\- А, погоди, - вспомнил Юра. - Лилия как-то раз решила меня культурно просветить. Открыла передо мной карту с галереями и спросила, куда хочу пойти. Я ткнул пальцем сюда. Просто так.  
Отабек ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- А она говорит, - тут Юра попытался изобразить крайнюю степень негодования: - "Среди всех мест в Петербурге, молодой челоек, вы, конечно же, выбрали самое московское". И, короче, в итоге мы пошли в Эрмитаж. Ходили шесть часов, я чуть не сдох.  
В окнах здания было уже темно. Отабек подошел к воротам и постучался, даже звонка здесь не было.  
\- Не, я не имею ничего против Эрмитажа, - поспешил оправдаться Юра. - Но не шесть часов подряд же. И есть еще нужно иногда.  
\- Я понимаю, - улыбнулся Отабек. Он положил руку Юре на плечо, и Юра замер.  
Послышался скрип двери, шаги. Из темноты арки вынырнул заспанный обросший - или просто художественно бородатый - парень. Полосатая бабочка на застегнутой под горло рубашке покосилась.  
\- Здравствуй, мой узкоглазый брат, - сказал Отабек с каменным лицом. Парень и вправду был каким-то азиатом. Но на дружескую шутку это походило мало.  
\- Сам узкоглазый, - буркнул парень в ответ и поправил бабочку, как будто это что-то меняло.  
\- Я от Адинай.  
\- А, - уже дружелюбнее откликнулся тот, - вижу почерк. Хотите зайти? Сейчас.  
Он ненадолго исчез, а вернулся уже со связкой ключей, повозился, ворота громыхнули замком и мягко подались внутрь.  
\- Кафешку не открою, - сказал парень. - Могу в залы пустить и в хранилище. Ну и на крышу, там открыто, если что. Экспонаты не лапать и не облизывать. Ну и не красть, конечно. Но что-то я не думаю, что они вам нужны. - Он пропустил их внутрь и запер дверь. Искоса оглядел сначала Отабека, а потом и Юру. - Я бы за любой и полтинника не дал.  
\- Свет мы можем включать? - обстоятельно уточнил Отабек.  
\- Ну не телефоном же подсвечивать. В зале на третьем, там, где инсталляция, так вообще со страху обосраться можно. Включай, конечно.  
Когда они наконец-то остались одни в полутемном коридоре, Юра сказал:  
\- Ну и друзья у тебя.  
\- Это знакомые сестры, - объяснил Отабек. - Она дома примерно вот таким же занимается. Поддерживает связи.  
\- Сторожит музеи по ночам? - ляпнул Юра, и Отабек тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, организует.  
Вспыхнул свет. Несколько секуд Юра щурился, привыкая, а потом огляделся. Музей начинался прямо во входном коридоре. На кирпичных, грубо побеленных стенах тут и там висели фотографии. Или рисунки. Или все же фотографии. Натюрморты из пивных банок, недостроеные здания, домики из окурков, кладбища мух, чьи-то руки за работой. Юра шел за Отабеком, вертя головой и затормозил уже почти в самом конце коридора: на рисунке - этот совершенно точно был рисунком - делали растяжку маленькие гимнастки. Сначала Юра оценил угол, гораздо больше его обязательных ста восьмидесяти, потом заметил часы на стене зала - минутной стрелки на них не было.   
Он присмотрелся внимательнее: здесь не было ни одного радостного или хотя бы спокойного лица, на каждом была написана усталость, или отвращение, или брезгливость, или злость. Спроси у такой девочки - почему ты занимаешься? - и она ответит: родители захотели. Это не про меня, отстраненно подумал Юра, при чем здесь я вообще? Он быстро отвернулся и почти врезался в Отабека, стоящего за плечом.  
\- Прямо как я у Якова Борисовича, - сказал Отабек.  
\- Готов поспорить, ты такие рожи не корчил.  
Отабек не смутился.  
\- Тут и ты есть. - Он указал на мелкую хмурую девчонку, которая, кажется, всех вокруг ненавидела, а скакалку, которой придерживала поднятую ногу, - так вообще больше всего на свете. - А это я.  
Девочка-Отабек старательно изображала косую ласточку, глядя в пол.  
\- Не могу на это смотреть без боли, - пожаловался Юра. Объяснять про вдруг настигшее его ощущение бессмысленности и тяжести происходящего он не хотел. - Давай дальше.  
Он зашагал к лестнице почти демонстративно, оглянулся позвать Отабека - тот все еще стоял у рисунка, склонив голову набок - и только теперь заметил: на досчатый пол зала, на стену под часами падала прямая, узкая тень преподавателя.

Когда они дошли до третьего этажа - пройдя сквозь залы с малопонятной хренью, которая безуспешно притворялась полотнами и статуями, и даже слишком понятными сценами из жизни Барби, - Юра попросил:  
\- Подожди, не включай.  
Он ткнул в фонарик на телефоне, и круг света выхватил обрывки бурой ткани, свисающей с сиденья. Юра приблизился - перед ним была табуретка. Обычная, советская, неубиваемая. У дедушки на кухне до сих пор такие стояли. В тряпке угадывалось нечто, когда-то бывшее платьем. Большая гладкая пуговица блеснула на свету. Под тканью проступали очертания небрежно завернутого предмета.  
Юра повел телефоном. В круге света по очереди появились разношенные ботинки огромного размера, узкая туфля с отломанным каблуком, стопка журналов "Вопросы философии" за восемьдесят третий год, металлический подсвечник, яйцерезка, зонт с торчащей вбок спицей. Тут и там валялись вещи, старые, негодные. Весь этот хлам, покрывающий пол, был совковый, столетней давности. Сейчас такое встретишь разве что на дачных чердаках: тяжелый хрусталь, допотопный ручной миксер, конь-качалка, радиоприемник в деревянном корпусе с круглыми ручками и широкой шкалой частот, жестяные банки, осколки пластинок, черная телефонная трубка с проводом-спиралью... Юра пробрался вперед по свободной тропинке - впереди оказалась приоткрытая дверь. Он взялся за ручку и потянул на себя.  
В проеме неподвижно стоял кто-то.  
\- Блядь! - Юра шарахнулся, снося с мест какие-то коробки. Направил телефон экраном перед собой, судорожно зажал боковые кнопки, чтобы свет, не дай бог, не погас невовремя.  
Перед ним стоял манекен, босоногий, безлицый, с головой замотанный в полиэтилен.  
\- Юра? - спросил Отабек за спиной.  
Послышались его шаги, зажегся свет. Теперь манекен выглядел явно неживым, но не стал от этого менее жутким. Он стоял в какой-то напряженной позе, готовый вот-вот вывалиться из двери. От падения его - по крайней мере так казалось - удерживал огромный чемодан, ручку которого он сжимал в руке. Чемодан тоже был покрыт обрывками пленки.  
\- Вот тварь, - сказал Юра с чувством.  
Он огляделся. Помещение отдаленно напоминало квартиру: здесь умещались куски кухни, гостиной, спальни, к одной стене была приставлена ветхая детская кровать с выцветшими от времени игрушками. Повсюду царил бардак - кто-то разворотил шкафы, собираясь в спешке. Юра осторожно заглянул манекену за плечо - там тоже была комната, с голыми стенами, подранными блеклыми обоями, грудой белья на полу. Книги - на столе, под столом, на полу, - лежали то аккуратными стопками, то вразброс, некоторые - открытые, с выдранными страницами. Особенно жестоко издевались над школьным дневником, порванным и местами обгорелым.  
Уже в следующем зале, полном дурацкой странной мебели, Юра плюхнулся на первое приглянувшееся кресло. Только потом он сообразил, что это, наверное, тоже экспонат. Но Отабек, даже если не одобрил, вида не подал и сел в другое - напротив.  
\- И что это было, как думаешь? - спросил Юра.  
\- Я прочитал описание, - признался Отабек. - Там на стене у входа была табличка. Целое сочинение. Это история про бегство. Мне кажется, логично.  
\- Чувак там явно не один жил, - заметил Юра, - а валит, похоже, один.  
\- Или последний.  
\- Все равно один, получается. Ну ладно, допустим, ясно: прощай, милый дом, или там - прощай, совок, привет, девяностые. Но почему он в полиэтилене?  
\- Собирательный образ? - предположил Отабек. - Отчуждение, обезличенность.  
\- Детские травмы, - подхватил Юра. - С дневником вон что сделал.  
\- Отказ от прошлого, отказ от себя. А называется при этом "Консервация".  
\- Странно.  
\- Да. Я сначала подумал: да кто сюда захочет возвращаться? А потом: а вдруг это не про то, что он - или они - побросал все и бежит? А про то, что бежать он может куда угодно, но дом, жизнь, он сам - все равно останутся.  
\- В пленке как раз хорошо сохранится.  
Отабек покивал.  
\- Херово, - заключил Юра. - Даже как-то жутко.  
\- Пожалуй. Хотя я бы не сказал, что это страшно. Просто деваться некуда, жизнь такая.

Несколько залов и даже целый этаж они пропустили. Поглядели от двери в пустые комнаты с неработающими фонтанами и прожекторами.  
\- Попробуем включить? - предложил Отабек.  
\- Да ну. - Юра подавил отчаянный приступ зевоты. - Радугу я и в небе увижу.  
Но до крыши - по узкой лесенке, где под потолком висели длинные бумажные драконы, - они добрались все равно уже за полночь. Юра вдохнул теплый, густой от влаги воздух. Где-то внизу, в переулке мерцали окна клуба. Музыка не было, до слуха доносились только глухие, громоздкие удары, редкие, как сердцебиение.  
Отабек устроился на краю, свесил руки сквозь решетку ограждения. Юра сел рядом, привалился, прижался лбом к холодному металлу. Усталость накатила тяжелой волной, двигаться не хотелось; Отабек не тревожил его, и они долго просто сидели молча, вслушиваясь в ритм и тихое гудение улицы.  
\- А ты сам - часто здесь бываешь? - спросил Юра. - Ну, когда приезжаешь.  
\- Не очень. Обычно нет времени, а приходить ночью лучше всего. Я рад, что тебе показал. - Отабек кивнул на подсвеченные красным окна. - Там место тоже очень неплохое, если тебе интересно сходить будет. И аппаратура нормальная, и люди. Если дальше пройти, там можно поесть. Только смузи и хот-доги из сои, правда, но хоть что-то. Днем тут еще магазинчики работают. И библиотека. Там чердак крутой. Когда книги списывают, им жалко на макулатуру сдавать, а чердак вроде как никому не нужен, складывают туда. И курить еще ходят, поставили стул и кадку с пальмой.   
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Юры Отабек объяснил:  
\- Туда можно с крыши спуститься, а на их крышу попасть с соседней. Если хочешь, я договорюсь, возьму ключи. - Юра кивнул. Отабек указал на темный дом в глубине двора: - А там бомжи живут. Точнее, очень-очень бедные люди. В комнатах без окон иногда.  
\- Ты и там был? - спросил Юра.  
\- Там - не был. Рассказывали.  
\- Друзья? Друзья сестры?  
Отабек неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Чем больше тебя узнаю, тем... - Юра замялся. - Странно в общем. По виду и не скажешь, что у тебя друзья друзей, друзья друзей друзей. Клубы, крыши, бомжатники. Что еще? Пил, нюхал, кололся? Пирсинг? Разряд по стрельбе? Телки на байках? Мастер спорта по варкрафту? Хотя нет, слишком задротски.   
\- Я из дома сбегал раза три, - сказал Отабек. - Если тебе такое подойдет. Отец был против фигурки и против музыки, но против музыки особенно. А потом, уже в Америке и в Канаде денег особенно не было. То есть ты тренеру платишь, хореографу платишь, за каток платишь, коньки себе сам покупаешь, форму. Я не сразу что-то выигрывать начал. Автостопом ездил, в общаге жил у друзей. В забегаловках подрабатывал, если совсем с ног не валился. В бомжатниках таких ночевал пару раз. Начинаешь ценить знакомства. А здесь, когда ездили в Питер вместе с Адой, она показывала. Просто любопытно. У них есть приличные отели, в соседнем здании, с коворкингами, хипстерами, преферансом, но там больше денег надо, чем двести рублей за ночь. А тут это.  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Юра, хоть и было совершенно не понятно. Он попробовал представить себе, как жил бы, оказавшись вдруг сам по себе, без дедушки, без тренеров, без денег. Жизнь всегда казалась ему очень определенной штукой: да, могло быть трудно, но всегда была цель, без которой он себя не мыслил. А Отабек мог выбирать. Не просто мог - ему предлагали выбрать другое. Всегда мог сказать: пап, я передумал, пойду в айкидо. В математическую школу. В бизнес. Останусь в Америке и выучусь на дизайнера, как сестра.  
Отабек занимался вещами, о существовании которых Юра раньше даже не задумывался, - и все равно сидит сейчас здесь, а через пару месяцев они встретятся на ГП, а еще через пару, может быть, будут стоять на одном пьедестале.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
\- Молодой человек, - сказала Лилия, - половина первого. Будьте добры.  
Юра покосился на Отабека, но тот в его сторону не глядел.  
\- Мне не двенадцать, - сказал Юра. - Центр города. Такси.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, вам даже меньше. Меня волнует не ваша безопасность, - вздохнула Лилия. - Вы портите себе режим.


	4. Chapter 4

Сейчас

\- Пхичит, - понял Юра, глядя на дежурного тигра. - Это вообще главный кандидат.  
Тигр беспокойно ходил за стеклом клетки, зачем-то тоже стерильно белой, и выражал недовольство. Может, ему было скучно, может, хотел жрать. Сытый Юра думал о том, что дизайн входа о еде про запас и немедленно - о хомяках.  
\- Надо же ему что-то снимать.  
\- Тут и без нас достаточно интересного, - напомнил Отабек.  
\- Интересного много не бывает. - Юра прилип к стеклу.  
Отабек взял его за руку и повел дальше, через ряды игровых автоматов, через казино, через толпу непонятных и назойливых людей - во внутренний двор.  
\- Нам скоро уже идти, - сказал он.  
Пальцы легли в ладонь так привычно, как будто в Москве и Питере они только и делали, что ходили, держась за ручку. Перед отъездом Юра увидел Отабека вживую впервые за несколько месяцев. Не считая, может, соревнований. Эти "привет-пока-давай, удачи" неожиданно успокаивали. Как проверка связи в молчащем радиоэфире. "Майк чек", - говорил Отабек. Установка работает. А музыка - музыка будет позже.  
Тигры дремали в траве, кто подставив пузо солнцу, кто вытянувшись на земле. Лениво шевелили хвостами, щурили глаза: кто тут ходит мимо? Длинно, раскатисто зевали. Посетители не интересовали их совершенно. Юра замер, засмотрелся. Отабек за плечом щелкнул камерой, а потом показал на экране телефона его бледное, отрешенное лицо на фоне солнечного вольера.  
Юра вспомнил о собственном телефоне, нашел вай-фай отеля и тут же полез проверять инстаграм. В ленте оказалось неожиданно тихо. Леруа на другом конце континента показывал пасторальные сцены семейной жизни - Юра с отвращением промотал, подписался он, чтобы смотреть, какими прыжками будут хвастаться на этот раз, - и только.  
Спит, хомяковод, решил Юра.

Такси ожидало у главного входа в их отель. С переднего сиденья помахал Крис, Пхичит подвинулся к дальнему окну. Удачно, подумал Юра и занял стратегическую позицию в центре.  
\- Хау ду ю ду? - спросил Крис и подвигал бровями.  
\- Хорошо выглядите, - заметил Пхичит, - особенно ты, Юрий, так подобрел.  
\- Сейчас я обратно раздобрею, - ощетинился Юра. Ну конечно, о чем же еще нужно разговаривать.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, а у вас, - сказал Отабек, не дрогнув лицом.  
\- Девочки и Гоша уже отъехали минут за пять, - сообщил Крис, - а самые главные лица и все остальные на своих машинах.  
Такси тронулось, и за окнами замелькала слепящая дорога.  
\- Вообще-то тут недалеко. Виктор в своем репертуаре, ну, увидите сами.  
\- Да мне уже страшно, - пожаловался Юра.  
\- Барокко? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Бинго! - Крис вывернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. - А ты знаешь Виктора.  
Отабек пожал плечами. Уж скорее он разбирался в стилях, подумалось Юре, общение с сестрой явно не прошло даром, а тупые Витины вкусы угадать нетрудно.  
Оказавшись втроем на заднем сиденье, они прижимались друг к другу вплотную, и Юра чувствовал каждое его движение.  
\- Красота! - прокомментировал Пхичит. - Виктор говорил, что нанял очень хорошего фотографа. Думаю, это будет того стоить. Кстати! Я же не вывешивал это еще никуда. Юрий, Отабек, хотите посмотреть на ваши вчерашние фотографии?  
Юра кивнул, готовясь ужасаться. Инстаграм Пхичита последние лет пять был у Юры вместо советских газет, небезопасным по утрам. Хорошо, что этот выпуск не дошел пока до печати.  
Юра мужественно посмотрел все от начала до конца: вот Мила прыгает в бассейн («А, нет-нет, немного дальше», - сказал Пхичит), ржущая Мила в огромном махровом полотенце, загадочный Отабек в полупрофиль поправляет галстук, Мила, пытающаяся накрасить Гошу, сам Юра, растрепанный, как стог сена, показывает козу, благодушная Мари, ржущие уебаны, Крис и Витя, в трех десятках поз, донельзя смущенный и довольный одновременно Юри, вот видео, где все они пытаются петь нестройным хором, а потом - какая-то церквушка, вся цветная, с прилепленной сверху квадратной беседкой на фоне заката, люди в костюмах. Видимо, фотографировать в церкви Пхичит счел неприличным, поэтому дальше - только вид скамей внутри через дверной проем. Потом сразу бумажные фонари в саду, вот его собственные, Юрины, руки - он держит голубя? - и руки Отабека рядом. И поверх Юриных. Очень смуглые по сравнению с его бледной кожей. Поцелуй. Юра затормозил ленту. Видео. К щекам прилил жар. Они с Отабеком целовались самозабвенно, ни на кого не обращая внимания, и Юра там, на экране, отмахнулся от кого-то, пьяным голосом заоравшего «горько!», и закинул руку на плечо Отабеку. Дальше шел добрый десяток фотографий торта с кремовыми розочками и фигурками двух женихов на вершине, с одного боку, с другого, потом торта, уже порезанного на куски. Случайный кадр Юры, облизывающего испачканные в креме пальцы, и следующий за ним - как Юра разглядывает кольцо на безымянном, будто вдруг снова его обнаружил.  
Отабек протянул руку за телефоном и тоже все пролистал, с начала и до конца.  
\- Скинешь? - спросил он у Пхичита, возвращая телефон.  
\- Конечно! - обрадовался тот, прижал телефон к груди и, понизив голос, сказал: - Вы выкладывайте. Здорово ведь получилось, правда? А я вас подожду и остальное запощу потом.  
Юра выдохнул, вдохнул и произнес:  
\- Какое благородство.  
\- Да, какие проблемы! - не понял или не захотел понять сарказма Пхичит. - Это все-таки ваше событие.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, - начал Юра, но Отабек сжал его плечо.  
Юра дернулся, но уйти от прикосновения было некуда. А ведь он прав, подумал Юра отрешенно. Сейчас переругаемся, а еще весь день впереди, праздник испортим. Потом он подумал, что эти гондоны ему тоже много чего в жизни испортили - все, скопом, бесят одним своим существованием, но Пхичит успел переключиться на Криса, и влезать в дискуссию об уместности разных видов фруктов в свадебном меню Юра не стал.  
Отабек аккуратно убрал руку с его плеча. Юра повернулся к нему, но увидел только затылок и очертания скул. Отабек смотрел за окно, на быстро сменяющие друг друга громады зданий, сцепив руки на коленях. Этот жест он подцепил очень давно, у кого-то из своих, и Юра не раз ловил себя на тупой, бессмысленной ревности к этим незнакомым людям или даже фильмам с сериалами. Когда Юра только познакомился с Отабеком, он казался более открытым, своим. Тогда, после Барселоны, Юре казалось, что они знают друг друга уже вечность.

Два года назад

На следующее утро Лилия действительно ждала их на чай. Вела она себя, как примерная мамаша, а может, и бабушка: на столе стояло что-то печеное (Юра подозревал, из магазина), сахарное печенье в банке, три сорта варенья в стеклянных вазочках, заварочный чайник тонкого фарфора беспощадно жег руки. Отабека Юра уже знакомил с Лилией, но отчего-то он жутко смутился и пошутил, что иностранного спортсмена хотят раскормить и снять с соревнований за излишнюю пухлость.  
\- Совершенно верно, - Лилия аккуратно сложила перед собой руки. - Тебе, Юра, все это не предлагаю. Кроме чая. Пей.  
Он уткнулся в свою чашку и молчал все время, пока за столом напряженно и медленно обсуждали погоду в Алматы и Москве и новые правила.  
Новые правила Юре ничего хорошего не сулили, меньше баллов за прыжки, больше за компоненты значило только одно: у Лилии будет еще не один вопрос к Юриному артистизму. Может, они его еще и в драмкружок запишут, с них станется. Отабеку с правилами везло немного больше.  
\- ...видела ваши выступления, - говорила Лилия тем временем. - В вас видна определенная харизма. Искра, если позволите. Это талантливо, но в наши времена огранка будет стоить куда больше камня. Понимаете, о чем я?  
Отабек кивнул.  
\- Выбор образа... ну пусть, - продолжала она. - Но пластика, грация. Будь вы моим учеником, порола бы вас нещадно. Понимаете, от какого количества элементов придется отказаться с вашей-то растяжкой?  
Черт, подумал Юра. Положение нужно срочно было спасать. Отабек натянуто произнес:  
\- И я выбираю образ, который соответствует моим... данным. Характеру. Тому, чему я успел научиться.  
Лилия изобразила на лице неодобрение. С Отабеком она, конечно, не позволяла себе того же, что и с Юрой.  
\- А я слышал, - вклинился Юра, - что у Отабека скольжение будет получше, чем у меня. Черт с ними, с баллами. Мы это обсуждали.  
\- Вы себя в пример приводите? - осадила его Лилия.  
\- Ну я же ваш ученик, - напомнил Юра. - Вы же мне, типа, огранку делаете.  
Лилия мучительно вздохнула.  
\- Ну и что поделать, если у вас на уме одни прыжки? Обучение - это работа двоих. Давайте вернемся к вашему другу, - сказала она. - В отличие от вас, он не кидается возражать, когда дело доходит до чего-то непривычного.  
Лилия развернулась к Отабеку. Выглядело это по-своему ужасно. Чем-то Лилия, сухая, строгая, деловитая, напоминала Юре снайперскую винтовку.

\- Прости, - сказал Юра позже, - она всегда такая, но это не со зла.  
\- Из любви к искусству, - кивнул Отабек. - Я понял. И я понял, о чем ты мне тогда рассказывал.  
\- А?  
\- Про их советы, - объяснил Отабек.

 

Выс­тупле­ние с Фин­ки Юра пос­мотрел стри­мом, ку­сая гу­бы. Он наб­рал Ота­беку толь­ко бли­же к но­чи. Поз­во­нил бы рань­ше - на­вер­ное, не сдер­жался бы: столь­ко не­док­ру­тов у не­го Юра не ви­дел еще ни ра­зу. По­нят­но, это Фин­ка, но ведь по­зори­ще же. И с тем­па сбил­ся.  
\- Ну как? - спро­сил Ота­бек.  
Юра ска­зал:  
\- Ну... - но, на­вер­ное, на ли­це у не­го все бы­ло на­писа­но, по­тому что Ота­бек от­ве­тил:  
\- А, по-мо­ему, нор­маль­но.  
\- Лад­но ак­сель, но ту­луп-то? И третья ми­нута во­об­ще нас­марку.  
\- Это Фин­ка, - ожи­да­емо ска­зал Ота­бек.  
\- Это ужас­но, - не вы­тер­пел и ска­зал Юра. - А мог бы пер­вое за­нять.  
\- Вто­рое то­же нор­маль­но.  
Нас­ту­пила оче­редь Юры:  
\- Это Фин­ка. Ка­кое на ней мо­жет быть вто­рое, это дни­ще прос­то.  
Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами:  
\- Лю­бое при­зовое мес­то цен­но. Вспом­ни, ког­да ты был на­чина­ющим, ты ра­довал­ся брон­зе? Или ка­кому-то при­зу на юни­ор­ских, на мес­тных?  
\- Нет, ко­неч­но, - воз­му­тил­ся Юра. Брон­за бы­ла до­сад­ной неп­ри­ят­ностью, сколь­ко он се­бя пом­нил. Да­же не то что неп­ри­ят­ностью - та­кие ме­дали, ле­жав­шие у не­го в Мос­кве в ящи­ке сто­ла, сво­им су­щес­тво­вани­ем на­поми­нали: не сде­лал, не­дора­ботал, на­до еще. И это зли­ло.  
\- А я - да. Да­же чет­вертым, - ска­зал Ота­бек как-то меч­та­тель­но. Юра знал - он про тот год, ког­да ему бы­ло сем­надцать, чет­вертое на Куб­ке Ки­тая. Юра пе­рес­мотрел все эти за­писи, не­кото­рые не по од­но­му ра­зу, сго­рая от не­лов­кости: Ота­бек стал ка­тать­ся хо­рошо да­леко не сра­зу. - Я тог­да стал по­нимать, что смо­гу.  
\- А я знаю, как ты мо­жешь сей­час, - воз­ра­зил Юра. - Ты ведь мо­жешь. А тре­нер твой ку­да смот­рит? Что он ска­зал, кста­ти?  
\- Что к мо­им эта­пам гран-при бу­дет нор­маль­но.  
Юра за­мер. Под­ход был нез­на­комый.  
\- Доб­рый он у те­бя. Хо­тя, вот чес­тно, ес­ли бы ты за­нимал­ся у на­ших, они бы быс­тро сде­лали из те­бя че­лове­ка.  
Раз­го­вор в тот ве­чер как-то не за­дал­ся. Ота­бек быс­тро ушел спать, А Юра еще дол­го ле­жал и ду­мал, не ска­зал ли он че­го-ни­будь лиш­не­го. Хо­тя вро­де бы нет. Или да. Или все-та­ки сто­ило поз­дра­вить - со вто­рым мес­том же при­нято поз­драв­лять? Да и Ота­бек вро­де до­волен. С дру­гой сто­роны, ка­кие тут поз­драв­ле­ния.


	5. Chapter 5

Больше года назад

Дом казался больше, чем на фотографиях, с коваными в цветочный узор решетками, темными стенами, высокими потолками, вытянутыми луковицами крыш на башнях.  
Хозяева обещали сауну, бассейн и библиотеку, лошадок и яблоневый сад, под конец года не актуальный. Невысокие кривоватые деревья пугалами смотрели из-за ограды.  
\- Блин, а на сайте фотки ведь летние были, - пробормотал Юра и полез за телефоном. Номер хозяйки он записал у себя, хотя деньги переводил Отабек. - Так, как ее там?.. Мария Николаевна?

\- Русская готика, - сказал Отабек, зависнув над страницей.  
\- Какая безвкусица, - сказала Лилия, которая за выбором следила почти поневоле - в аэропорту было скучно. Хотя, может, у нее была секретная миссия - точно узнать, куда они поедут на выходные, если вдруг не скажут сами. Юра бы не удивился.  
\- Заебись, - сказал Юра. - Подойдет.

Шел снег. Юра задремал, а когда пришел в себя, за окнами тянулась промзона, цветные коробки зданий, дымящие трубы, тяжелое небо.  
Отабек глядел на дорогу, и его руки, лежащие на руле, были расслаблены. Юра нашел в кармане телефон - час с лишним прошел.  
\- Новости? - спросил он на всякий случай.  
\- Нет. Не появилось.  
Юра зевнул и потянулся.  
\- Давай, может, я поведу? А ты тоже попробуй поспать.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то у нас будет просить права, - ответил Отабек. - Но давай рисковать не будем. Да нам не так далеко.  
\- Ага, а потом ты свалишься спать. А я там броди один по этим хоромам.  
\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Отабек.  
Юра сполз по сиденью, насколько позволяли приборная панель и ремень безопасности, прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Не беспокойся, - повторил Отабек. - Крепкая психика - основа успешной карьеры.  
Юра фыркнул: ну конечно, отделаться какой-нибудь банальностью - отличная тактика переговоров, - но спокойнее действительно стало. За окном уже мелькали крыши пологих домиков, дорога поднималась в гору, оставляя в низине дачные участки, огороженные заборами садики.  
С утра они успели поругаться. Поругаться - сильно сказано для таких, как Отабек, но Юра чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Отабек сорвался в Петербург совершенно неожиданно, отпросился на несколько дней, хотя вот сейчас, в разгар сезона, тренировки были самые важные. До Европы всего ничего. "Это легкомысленно", - заявил Юра. В его словаре имелись выражения осуждения всех сортов, было откуда набраться. Неожиданно для себя он всерьез разозлился. Два дополнительных перелета, потраченные дни - вдруг это окажется важным. Отабек и так кучу времени тратил на какие-то посторонние вещи, говорил, что это идет ему только на пользу, но Юра пополам с уважением, возникшим тогда, на крыше галереи, чувствовал раздражение. Трудно было не признать правоту Лилии: Отабек мог использовать все время, ушедшее на клубы, хотя бы на растяжку. "Хотел провести с тобой праздники", - ответил Отабек, и Юре тут же стало стыдно.  
Тут же выяснилось, что остальные тоже разъехались кто куда, один только Юра со своими недомученными программами собирался торчать на катке от открытия до закрытия. На очередном Юрином "как же они меня достали" Отабек предложил ехать за город. Дядя Яша сказал: "Вали". На том и порешили.  
Юра успел заметить человека, который тащил на поводке через сугробы упирающуюся козу, и ухмыльнулся. Все еще будет нормально. В конце концов, это целых три выходных. Выходные - всегда хорошо.

Снег быстро закрыл колею от машин, и они остались наедине с домом. Здесь постоянно хотелось спать, пахло дачей, сухим горячим деревом, снегом, морожеными ягодами. Со скрежетом по крыше ходили птицы.  
Первую ночь Юра с Отабеком провели за настолкой, а потом отрубились прямо на ковре гостиной. Тайлы не желали заканчиваться, Юра не хотел без боя сдавать недостроенный город, а Отабек не настаивал, хотя его движения сделались ленивыми, а ходы необдуманными.  
\- Я отвергаю условности, - сказал Юра с утра, сам себе поражаясь. С каких пор он стал говорить, как Витя? - И хочу заменить речь президента на сауну. Елка у нас вон там, - он выглянул в окно.  
\- А салат? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Салат не отвергаю, - признал Юра. - Салат я съем.  
Холодильник был набит полуготовой едой, которую они привезли из города. Юра уселся напротив Отабека - огромный круглый стол делал их ужасно далекими, - и не сразу понял, что разглядывает его внимательно, даже пристально. Отабека его взгляд не смущал.  
Потом Юра с неудовольствием вспомнил:  
\- Разминка. Растяжка. Давай, а то ведь опять все мозги выебут.  
Отабек ответил осторожно:  
\- Хорошо. Давай разминку. И растяжку. Тебя это напрягает?  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего страшного же не случилось. Ты расслабься, - сказал Отабек. Юра понял: и правда, закаменели плечи. Он весь был мыслями на катке, мог бы заниматься эти дни, а он здесь жопу просиживает, о разминке вспомнил за полдень.

Сезон выходил говно-говном. В декабре Лилия сказала, еще немного, и работать с Юрой она больше не будет. И если с короткой было еще сносно, с произвольной не клеилось совсем. Показательную Юра вообще не заслужил. Яков высказался довольно обширно, но суть сводилась к тому, что все проебываются время от времени, а Юре хорошо бы себя и в руки взять.  
По просьбе Юры устроил разбор по пунктам. Квады он прыгает? Прыгает. Приземляет? Приземляет. Грязнее, чем обычно, но это малость. Излишняя уверенность в себе? Ну и что с этим сделать? Наебнуться пару раз неудачно, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась? Тупо. Улучшил вращения. Пробовал четверной аксель - запретили.   
Да, с компонентами все еще что-то не так. Но это часто бывает - хуй проссышь, пока допрешь, что тут на самом деле надо, как подстроиться к музыке, какое выражение лица сделать.   
Результат все равно был удручающим.  
\- Я вот думаю, - сказал Юра и не закончил. Отабек поймал его взгляд.  
Можно было поменять хореографа, но уйти от Лилии сейчас, да еще и не к Вите - значит уйти от Якова. Юра на секунду представил себе, как это будет, и почувствовал себя маленьким и беспомощным, каким не был и в пять, когда только понял, что мама больше не придет. Но тогда он легко отвечал «со мной все в порядке» - а сейчас?  
\- Хотя нет, забей. - О таком Юра говорить не собирался. - Слушай, а тебе никогда не казалось - вот ты делаешь-делаешь кучу всего, и все равно недостаточно?  
Отабек смотрел на него и улыбался. Юра запоздало понял, что он может и не понять. Скажет - четвертое - это тоже место, период такой, ты чего огорчаешься. К Вите он с этим в жизни не пойдет, вот разве что у Юри спросить. Лучше в следующий раз что-нибудь психодепрессивное поставить, чтобы в настроение попало, вот Гошка порадуется.  
\- Давай и правда разминку, - сказал вопреки ожиданиям Отабек. - И пробежку. И почистим дорожку до сауны.  
Юра выдохнул. Вроде и легче - объясняться не надо, но и как-то обидно - не такой уж глупый вопрос. У Отабека наверняка есть что рассказать, с его-то историей в фигурке.

\- У меня был ты, - объяснил Отабек тем же вечером, когда Юра решился задать вопрос еще раз. Они уже укладывались спать, и полумрак был кстати. Юра чувствовал, как неумолимо краснеют щеки. - Уже не важно было, достаточно или нет. Делаешь, что можешь, - и все. Главное не думать слишком много.  
\- Кацудону тут тоже, наверное, отлично.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Отабек.  
\- А я не знаю даже, у меня вроде и нет никого такого, - сказал Юра. - Пока на юниорских выступал, был Витя. Хотел ему что-то доказать. И в первый год взрослых, может. Сейчас смотрю на него и вижу, в чем ошибается, где неправ, что мне вообще не подходит. И вроде бы вокруг полно людей, кто-то лучше катается, кто-то хуже, но смотришь на них и думаешь: ну и что?  
Юра спохватился:  
\- Нет, ты очень крутой, и я правда рад, что тебе нра...  
\- Юра, - перебил Отабек. - Ничего страшного. У всех же своя причина.  
\- Я хочу побеждать, - немедленно отозвался Юра. - И чем это мне сейчас помогает?  
Отабек помолчал.  
\- Давай расскажу сказку, - сказал он.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Юра немного разочарованно. - Ладно.  
Хотя это же Отабек, может, потом станет понятнее.  
\- Жил как-то человек, и был у него сын.  
\- Батыр? - поддразнил Юра.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Он лучше всех скакал на коне и стрелял из лука. Самые красивые девушки хотели его себе в мужья. Но вот однажды появился в их краях айдахар. Драконом летал над степью, крал лошадей, но не ел, убивал девиц, но не портил.  
Юра хмыкнул.  
\- Обратились соседи к батыру: помоги нам, одолей айдахара. Дадим тебе лучших лошадей из тех, что остались, и лучших воинов, только помоги. Долго думал батыр и сказал: хорошо, только поеду я один. Взял двух своих верных коней и поскакал на восток, откуда прилетал айдахар. Шел батыр семь дней, а ночами устраивался спать в степных травах. И на исходе седьмого дня встретил он человека. «Куда держишь путь, батыр?» - спросил его человек, и батыр рассказал ему свою историю.  
Юра завозился.  
\- Он что, тупой? - спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Отабек. - Он уже поехал один за айдахаром.  
\- Ну да, - подумал вслух Юра. - Чего я вообще хочу. А это народная сказка? Или чья-то? Или это ты придумал? А то от этого зависит, получит он по своей тупой башке или нет.  
\- Слушай дальше, - сказал Отабек.  
\- Ага.  
\- «Знаю я, где живет айдахар, - сказал человек. - Могу и путь показать». «Спасибо тебе, добрый человек. Чем тебе отплатить?» «Не нужно мне ни денег, ни работы, ни шелков, батыр. Отдай мне самое дорогое тебе существо». Подумал батыр: «Расстанусь я с конем, у меня и второй имеется». «Хорошо», - сказал он. Тогда пойдем. Ехали они еще семь дней. Спали ночами в степных травах. Иногда батыр просыпался, видел - кружит айдахар над степью, а вниз не спускается и дальше улетает по своим драконовым делам. Летит быстро - не догонишь, высоко - не допрыгнешь.  
Юра широко зевнул. Боком он привалился к Отабеку, тот был горячий и мягкий, это было приятно, странно, но Юру клонило в сон. Батыр и подозрительный человек медленно двигались по степи, жрали мясо, встречали духов, путников и козлолюдей.  
\- Такие и у нас встречаются, - пробормотал Юра. - Вообще не сказочные.  
Он уже готов был заснуть, но сюжет вышел на новый виток.  
\- «Ляжешь со мной?» - спросил Кхан. - Так звали подозрительного человека. - Согласился батыр.  
\- Я не ослышался? Реально? - спросил Юра.  
\- Ну да, - терпеливо сказал Отабек. - Ты слушай. Согласился батыр. Кхан был хорош собой, как девушка. Тело у него было мягкое, белое. На пальцах не было мозолей, будто он поводьев в руках не держал, а пятки мягкие, розовые, будто он по земле не ходит. Только спина да плечи все в шрамах, кое-где и с кровью. Стал батыр его расспрашивать, откуда эти шрамы. Бежал ли Кхан из неволи или сам себя бичевал, грехи замаливал. Кхан ему ответил: «Не принято у нашего народа так молиться, да и рабов у нас нет». Рассказал он батыру, что гнетет его тяжелая болезнь, а как избавиться от нее, он не знает. «Придумаем что-нибудь, - ответил батыр. - Расправлюсь я с айдахаром, и пойдем искать тебе лекарство». Каждую ночь проводили они вместе, и заприметил батыр, что не летает больше айдахар над степью. «Не опоздал ли я?» - испугался батыр. «Нет, - отвечал ему Кхан. - Залег он в спячку. Как придем к пещере его, будет он спать на горе черепов и золота. Проберешься к нему осторожно, достанешь меч и отрубишь ему все три головы одну за другой, пока он проснуться не успел, - и сделаешь свое дело».  
\- Ну блин, - пожаловался Юра. - Я так не играю. Сейчас же не усну, надо узнать, чем все закончится.  
\- А ты не догадался?  
\- Ну, наверное, да. Но все равно! Продолжай.  
\- Много времени они шли, так что и дней было не сосчитать. Прошли далеко на восток, одолели леса и горы, море переплыли, и пришли наконец к логову. «Иди, батыр, - сказал Кхан, - а я тебя здесь подожду». Прокрался батыр в пещеру, а там и верно, спит айдахар на золоте, тремя головами посапывает. Тело у него как у змеи, крылья как у птицы, хвост, как у ящерицы, ноги как у льва, а головы-то все человеческие. Спит айдахар, но дышит как-то странно, будто запыхался. Не стал батыр искушать судьбу, страшно стало ему глядеть. Быстро подошел он, замахнулся ятаганом и отрубил одну голову. Закричал айдахар, начал просыпаться. Замахнулся второй раз - отрубил вторую голову. Проснулся айдахар совсем, открыл глаза - и видит батыр, что стоит перед ним Кхан. Замер батыр с поднятыми руками. «Как же так, - удивился он. - Как ты мог меня так обмануть? Дни и ночи мы были вместе. Стали дружнее, чем друзья, роднее, чем братья, ладили лучше, чем муж с женой».  
Юра перевернулся на бок, чтобы лучше слышать рассказ.  
\- «Все это потому, батыр, - ответил Кхан, - что есть в тебе кровь змеиная. Лучше ты сходишься с драконами, чем с людьми. Ездишь на лошади - как летаешь. Из лука стреляешь - как пламенем бьешь. Не место тебе среди людей. Не нужны мне были ни лошади, ни девицы ваши, за тобой я приходил. Останешься, батыр, со мной?» «Не верю я тебе, - отвечал батыр и сжал крепче свой ятаган. - И убивать не хочу, дорог ты мне, и с тобой не останусь». «Помнишь, батыр, что обещал мне в обмен на помощь?» «Помню, самое дорогое существо отдать». «Кто же тебе больше всех люб?»   
Привел батыр своего любимого коня. Повел айдахар крылом - полетела голова конская. Заплакал батыр. Говорит ему айдахар: «Что же ты, батыр, убиваешься? Солгал ты мне». Понял батыр, не таков он будет, как дракон, не лжец, и ответил: «Ты мне больше всех люб». «Тогда убей меня, - сказал айдахар, - такая моя воля. Не мило мне без тебя жить». Сцепил батыр зубы и отрубил ему голову. Покатилась она по костям и золоту. Оглянулся батыр и видит: стоит перед ним айдахар снова, как живой, и спрашивает его: «Помнишь, батыр, что обещал мне в обмен на помощь?» «Отдал я тебе своего любимого, чего ты еще хочешь?» «Не всю правду ты мне сказал. Кто тебе на свете больше всех люб?» «Нет у меня никого, - рассердился батыр, - один я на свете остался. Но не бывать мне твоим!» Сказал он так и перерезал себе горло.  
Юра тихо заржал в плечо Отабеку:  
\- Какие у вас сказки позитивные.  
\- Очнулся батыр, глядит вокруг - ни пещеры, ни золота, ни куста, ни птицы. Один Кхан сидит перед ним в человеческом обличье, голый до пояса. Кожа у него белая, мягкая, ни царапины на ней больше нет. «Где я?» - спросил батыр. «Нету больше колдовства, ответил ему Кхан. - Ты убил меня, изгнал из меня кровь змеиную, убил себя - отнял кровь человеческую. Не живые теперь мы и не мертвые. Будем вечно вместе скитаться по свету».  
Отабек замолчал.  
\- Это все? - спросил Юра. - Странная сказка. Про драконов-пидоров я вообще молчу, им, наверное, все можно, но мораль-то в чем? Не делайте добрых дел? Если скачете на лошади слишком хорошо - опасайтесь? Полюбили мужика - все, пиздец?  
\- А ты как думаешь, это хороший конец?  
Юра задумался надолго. Отабек не торопил его с ответом, и когда мысль уже сформировалась в голове, очень ясная и такая очевидная, Юра понял, что засыпает.  
Снилось ему что-то обрывочное и странное. Часто он просыпался, было еще темно. Отабек лежал совсем рядом, теплый, почти горячий. Юра думал, хорошо бы придвинуться, ткнуться ему в плечо - но тогда какой может быть сон. И что потом будет. Он аккуратно перевернулся, стараясь быть беззвучным, и перелег, оказавшись так близко, чтобы чувствовать его тепло, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не прикоснуться и не разбудить движением. В темноте Юра смотрел на изгиб Отабекова плеча, на щеку, светлую от света фонаря за окном и думал, как хорошо бы все-таки что-нибудь произошло, Отабек проснулся бы. Это было бы интересно, наверное.   
Юра вдруг отчетливо осознал - ведь наверняка Отабек сам к нему подкатывал. Сказки про драконов-пидоров неспроста, пусть и сложные.  
Но Юра не понимал - он больше хочет или боится. Тяжеловесное, бесформенное, как ртуть, «хочу» копилось где-то внутри. Еще немного - и я не выдержу, подумал Юра.


	6. Chapter 6

Больше года назад

\- Давай еще раз, - сказал Яков. - Кусок между две-десять и две тридцать. Начиная вот с этого тум-ту-тум...  
Яков изобразил нарастание громкости, довольно фальшиво себе подпев.  
\- Дорожка - каскад - выход - дорожка. Пошел!  
Прямо перед каскадом скорость снизилась - Юре в наизусть знакомой музыке почудилась новая интонация, он попробовал не обращать внимания, но тут же представил как Лилия в очередной раз ругает его за не то настроение и, конечно, завалил прыжок.  
\- Еще раз, - сказал Яков. И через полминуты:  
\- Еще раз.  
\- Ну что не так? - возмутился Юра, хотя, конечно же, знал, что.  
\- Ты отвлекаешься, - сказал Витя. - Концентрируйся.   
Яков посмотрел на него, потом на Юру. Спросил:  
\- Ты спишь нормально?  
Витю Юра проигнорировал, Якову ответил:  
\- Ну да.  
\- Завтра только тренажеры и зал, - сказал Яков. - Никакого льда.  
\- Это почему? - немедленно вспыхнул Юра. Витя тоже, похоже, удивился.  
\- Потому что колченогим место на суше, - отрезал Яков. - Мы с тобой этот кусок сколько отрабатываем? Полгода, Плисецкий. Полгода. Ладно, поначалу удавалось, а сейчас-то что расклеилось? У тебя программа на соплях держится?  
\- Дядь Яш, - сказал Витя задушевно, - а лед-то почему? Наоборот же, больше накат, довести до автоматизма. Или я что-то упускаю? - добавил он на всякий случай.  
\- Поучи меня еще, - огрызнулся Яков, - как детей тренировать. Вырос - а ума тоже ни на грош. С этим своим иди позанимайся.  
Витя догнал Юру в коридоре, взял за рукав - Юра вывернулся.  
\- У тебя что-то случилось, - сказал Витя, - я же вижу.  
\- Я сам разберусь.  
\- То есть ты не отрицаешь, - обрадовался Витя.  
\- Не твое дело, - напомнил Юра. В разговорах с Витей он старался быть очень, очень сдержанным.  
\- Ну почему нет.  
Юра остановился.  
\- Ты стал как Мила, лишь бы потрепаться о душевной организации.  
\- У нас все такие, - удивился Витя, - ты мне еще Гошку покажи. Скажи лучше - в самом деле, что? Несчастная любовь. Запоздалый кризис подросткового возраста. Хотя какой запоздалый - затянувшийся. Ты болеешь? Снова пошел в рост?  
\- Вот ты, - ответил вопросом на вопрос Юра, - понимаешь, почему мне дядя Яша запретил на лед выходить завтра?  
\- Не только завтра, - Витя оглянулся, будто Яков мог внезапно появиться у него за спиной. - Он тебе вообще сократит часы на льду, все равно сезон пропадает.  
\- Что?! Я, значит, недостаточно хорош, только каток занимаю?  
\- Юра, погоди. - Витя успокаивающе поднял руки и оглянулся снова, но полутемный коридор был по-прежнему пуст. - Не поэтому. У него были ребята, которым он выдавал час или сорок минут в день - и все, вертись, как хочешь.  
\- Он что, думает, я сюда ночью не приду?  
Витя всплеснул руками:  
\- Ночью спать надо, а не кататься. - И серьезнее добавил: - Не советую попадаться ему. Даже пробовать не советую.  
\- Так почему? - повторил Юра свой вопрос уже угрюмее. Вите, значит, такое счастье не выпадало.  
\- Чтобы эффективно использовать время.  
\- То есть сейчас я отлыниваю.  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Витя, ты ебнулся? Какое не совсем? То есть я тут не впахиваю с утра до вечера? Так, прихожу в инстаграмчик попырить?  
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, - повторил Витя отголоском чужих слов. - Это во-первых, а во-вторых, знаешь, иногда количество надо переводить в качество. И прежде, чем ты мне возразишь, - нет, со стороны виднее. У всех свои этапы роста, когда-то ты развиваешься, улучшая то, что есть, когда-то - делаешь принципиально новое. Это такая смена парадигм.  
\- Витя. Тебя в твоем институте учат плохим словам, - сказал Юра, и Витя заржал, совсем не интеллигентно.  
\- Я б тебе предложил поменять что-нибудь. В жизни. Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне на следующий сезон?  
\- Нет, - сказал Юра, - спасибо. Ты меня уже как-то звал. Мне хватило.  
Он все-таки пошел к раздевалкам. Витя продолжал идти за ним.  
\- Но ведь неплохо получилось, а?  
\- Нормально, - согласился Юра. - Витя, нет. Ты чего от меня хочешь? Если тебе ученики нужны - вокруг полно новичков, бери - не хочу. Репутация охуенного тренера? Ну так не отбирай ее у дяди Яши, а то пришел на все готовое.  
Шаги за спиной резко стихли.  
\- Да ничего, - сказал Витя тусклым голосом. Разозлился, понял Юра, обиделся. Сейчас сказать еще про Кацудона что-нибудь, и все, не увидит он Вити еще полгода. - Я, может быть, искренне хочу помочь.  
Юра тоже остановился. Он молчал и наслаждался своим правом выбирать, отшить ему Витю совсем или поступить, как нормальный человек. Потом он подумал - а что бы Отабек сказал ему на это? Что скажет - сегодня же вечером?  
\- Вить, я правда сам.  
\- У тебя проблема, - сказал Витя. - Не знаю, какая. Но ты уж попробуй ее как-то решить. Обращайся, - сказал он сухо и направился обратно к катку.

\- Хуево быть мной, - пожаловался Юра. Он повозил пальцем по клавиатуре, едва касаясь кнопок. - Бека. Вот скажи.  
\- А?  
\- Со мной, наверное, сложно? Одни проблемы. Если бы можно было бить детей и не схлопотать потом, давно бы ходил в синяках.  
\- Яков? - спросил Отабек.  
Юра пожал плечами. Дело было не только в Якове, конечно. Но им же всем от Юры доставалось, правильно? Якову, Лилии, Вите, свинье, Миле с Гошей, юниорам этим. Даже новичкам, если вдруг приходилось делить лед. Перед интервью Яков всегда его напутствовал: молчи - за умного сойдешь.  
\- Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, - сказал Отабек. - Мне всегда казалось, он вспыльчивый, но отходчивый.  
\- Ну да, так и есть.  
\- И больше кричит, чем и правда злится. На тебя похож.  
Юра обдумал.  
\- Наверное. А про Лилию я вообще молчу. Я думаю иногда, что мы только поэтому и можем уживаться, что все такие. Ну или им просто очень нужны мои медали. К чему я, в общем. Со мной сложно?  
Отабек приблизил лицо к камере, он хмурился.  
\- Почему ты вообще думаешь, что они с тобой из-за медалей?  
\- А что, нет? Лилия к себе всех бомжей округи зовет пожить и три группы Якова вдобавок?  
\- Может, с этого все и началось, но неужели ты думаешь, что Лилия тебя возьмет и выгонит, как только ты перестанешь получать награды?  
\- Она уже говорила.  
Отабек хмурился все сильнее.  
\- Не шутила? Не преувеличивала?  
\- Да хер ее знает! - возмутился Юра. - Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Отабек придвинулся еще ближе.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - начал он, и во рту у Юры сделалось сухо и горько. Сейчас как скажет что-нибудь. Юру его тяжелый характер особо никогда не беспокоил. Напротив, если получалось заставить кого-то взвыть за пару минут, это было предметом его особой гордости. С Отабеком такое не прокатывало, но он и был другой, не как все вокруг, на которых чем громче наорешь, тем больше получишь.  
\- С тобой может быть непросто, - признал Отабек. - Но меня это не беспокоит. Какая разница, просто или сложно, если мне нравится.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Юра. Ему вдруг захотелось спрятать лицо, тут же выключить камеру, но вышло бы еще позорнее.  
\- Ты зря беспокоишься, - сказал Отабек.  
\- Но ты-то меня каждый день не видишь. Полчаса по скайпу и потерпеть можно.  
\- Юра, - укорил его Отабек. - Даже если бы видел. Я уверен, что все будет нормально.  
\- Будет? - насторожился Юра. - Это ты оговорился или намек?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Отабек. - Пока что не ясно. Но я хотел бы.

Сейчас

Мила набросилась на него с объятиями, едва они вылезли из машины, потрясла за плечо Отабека, а потом внимательно-внимательно осмотрела Юрину шею и подвигала бровями:  
\- Где?  
\- Что - где?  
\- Засосы твои где, говорю.  
\- А у Отабека ты, значит, не спрашиваешь.  
Мила склонила голову, глянула на Отабека.  
\- Ну, тебя я дольше знаю. И у него под рубашкой не видно. А твои где?  
\- Приличные люди не оставляют.  
Мила расхохоталась. Мимо проплыла Мари, ведя за руку Юри. Кивнула не то с сочувствием, не то с издевкой - лицо она, в отличие от брата, держать умела хорошо. Юри, похоже, нервничал и ни на что вокруг внимания не обращал.  
Церемония бракосочетания оказалась даже хуже, чем Юра видел в фильмах. Рыдали все, от детей с рисом и розовыми лепестками до охранника, занявшего место в последнем ряду складных стульев. Хуже всех рыдал Гоша. Витя пустил скупую крокодилью слезу. Боже мой, думал Юра, косясь на Отабека, а я ведь говорил все то же самое. Он попытался если не вспомнить, то хотя бы представить, как это было, и выходило стыдно, но отчего-то радостно.  
После церемонии их повезли жрать. Первый из Витиных знакомых, некий Миша, верзила с пидорскими замашками, был, похоже, его нынешним костюмером. И Юри его тоже не просто знал, а принимал за своего - с чужими, да и буйными своими, он обычно терялся. Второй - китаец Лян с плоским лицом - вообще старался лишний раз не отсвечивать, и Юра окончательно уверился в том, что никто из них угрозы не представлял.  
Перед самым началом Витя отвел Юру в сторонку и спросил:  
\- Ты мне скажи, вас поздравлять по второму кругу, или ты будешь против? Не устроишь мне тут скандал? С утра ты был не в духе.  
\- Давайте как-то обойдемся, - сказал Юра. Оглянулся посмотреть на Отабека, который мирно о чем-то беседовал с Гошей и Ляном. Гоша распинался, махая руками, Лян все больше кивал. - Ограничимся формальными поздравлениями, без всех этих "давайте выпьем", "давайте поцелуемся", "давайте спляшем".  
\- И правильно, - заявил Витя. - Это моветон. Будем вести себя цивилизованно.  
Он поулыбался еще чему-то своему и упорхнул к столу, подкрался к Миле, зашептал ей на ухо. Обсуждают, разозлился Юра.

\- По старой доброй русской традиции, - сказал Крис, - нужно устроить обсуждение высоких материй.  
Юра вытянул из кармана телефон и подключился к вайфаю. Он понадеялся, что Отабек в сети, и под столом набрал: «Скучно. Пойдем отсюда?» Услышал вибрацию. Отабек рядом еле заметно вздрогнул и тоже достал телефон. «Неприлично», - пришел ответ. Пффф, мысленно сказал Юра, тоже мне. Нет, конечно, это Витин праздник, и они вроде как в гостях у него, но приличия-то как раз соблюдены. Они пришли и просидели здесь битый час.  
Хотя - их с Отабеком праздник, наверное, тоже. Им похлопали, поулыбались, успели произнести целых два тоста, пока Юра не начал скрипеть зубами. Гоша высказался в том духе, что он вообще никак не ожидал, и они с Отабеком большие молодцы, а он-то, Гоша, и не знал, что жизнь так обернется. Не знай Юра Гошу уже лет сто, решил бы, что тот издевается. Лян процитировал какую-то древнюю и очень скучную легенду, в которой фигурировали драконы, и Юра вообще перестал соображать, о чем речь, минуте на третьей. Возможно, все рассказы о драконах имели такое свойство. «…было предопределено судьбой», - закончил Лян. Витя пару раз поддакнул, как будто вообще что-то понимал. Остальные тосты Юры и Отабека вроде как не касались, но люди вокруг время от времени поглядывали многозначительно.   
Очень быстро Юра понял, что еще одной затяжной попойки не выдержит.  
\- Нет, - попытался спасти всех Миша, - только не это. Философию можно только после третьей стопки. У нас даже водки нет, вы только подумайте. Кто вообще в наши времена такое пьет? - сказал он и потыкал трубочкой полуразложившийся лед от коктейля. С улыбкой Крис возразил:  
\- Да хоть я, например. Русской, наверное, не будет, но финская есть наверняка. Витя?  
\- Нет-нет-нет, нам с Юри нельзя, у нас ответственный день. - Витя поглядел на сидевшего рядом Юри и радостно добавил: - То есть ночь.  
Того уже давно перестали смущать такие шутки, но Витя все пытался. Юра считал, что Витя вообще склонен залипать, и у него определенно не хватает мозгов, чтобы вовремя остановиться. Особенно видно по катку. Ему уже за тридцать, а он все думает, а не выступить ли в следующем сезоне.  
Он посмотрел на Отабека - тот сидел, облокотившись о стол и уложив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы; видимо, готовился внимать. Вот кто наверняка бы с Юрой не согласился. Затронув тему однажды, потом они избегали говорить о том, насколько хороши и плохи места на пьедестале.  
\- Зато мне можно, - хлопнула по столу Мари. Она уже изрядно набралась. - Мила? Ты русская, ты должна понять.  
\- Передаю запрос дальше, - фыркнула Мила, - Юрка?  
\- Ка-азлы вы все, - откликнулся Юра, - ничего святого. С креветками это не пьют. И я, блядь, думаю, если вы тут заведете душевную беседу, вызовете дух Белого, не меньше.  
\- Кто это? - тут же заинтересовался Крис.  
\- Белый - это как «белый»? - поддержал Юри.  
\- О, я это тебе и трезвый могу рассказать, - оживился Витя. Дело было сделано.  
И Юра снова потянулся за телефоном. Отабек обсуждал с Ляном какие-то сэмплы, иногда сбиваясь на незнакомый язык. Мила весело болтала ногой и через весь стол по-русски спрашивала у Миши, не хочет ли он еще и не хочет ли он на брудершафт. Пхичит фотографировал. Витя тихо что-то втирал Гоше с Крисом о белом, сначала об Андрее, потом о вине, а потом и вовсе о Саше, а оба Кацуки внимательно слушали. Юра пересматривал вчерашние снимки Пхичита.

Милу он застал в туалете. Она разглядывала свое отражение в зеркале, но в приглушенном свете лучше всего были видны круги под глазами. Юра привалился к столешнице раковин, к зеркалу спиной.  
\- Мила, ты?  
\- Что я? - удивилась Мила вроде бы искренне.  
\- Ты поняла о чем я.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет. Юрка! Не темни.  
Юра сунул ей под нос руку с кольцом. Мила улыбнулась углом рта. Юра злился, но терпеливо молчал.  
\- Ну. А я-то что? Или, хочешь сказать, уже забыл, как... О! - наконец поняла Мила. Все-таки ты, Юрочка, такой еще… несерьезный.  
\- Маленький, хотела сказать? И что я еще забыл?  
\- Маленький, - тряхнула кудряшками Мила. - Ходишь тут мрачнее тучи, выспрашиваешь, как будто это важно. Слушай, да не я это. Я бы даже захотела - не стала, потому что вот я еще буду тебе помогать. Мне своей личной жизни хватает. И Гошиной. - Мила скосила глаза, в приоткрытую дверь было видно, как Витя усиленно пытается отвлечь Юри от еды и чуть ли не лезет ему под одежду. - И Витиной. Хоть ты пожалей.  
\- Так, - сказал Юра. Круг поиска сужался.  
\- Ты Гошу только не спрашивай, - сказала Мила. - Обидишь человека.  
\- Значит, не он?  
\- Нет, конечно! - возмутилась Мила. - Слышал, какую речь толкнул?  
\- А кто?  
Мила посмотрела на него подозрительно ласково.  
\- Знаешь, как память тренируют? Хрен что запомнишь, когда подсказывают. А если сначала забыл, а потом вспомнил - только сам - это уже на всю жизнь. Так что давай. Вперед. Суперважное событие в твоей жизни.  
\- Мне просто надо узнать, - процедил Юра, но Мила уже откровено ржала.  
\- Нет-нет-нет. Так не пойдет, опять забудешь через полчасика. Поработай головой. Что ты помнишь последнее?  
\- Да блядь, - Юра вышел из туалета, напоследок хлопнув дверью. Мила ему так все мозги выебет, прежде чем сжалится.  
Помнил он и правда мало. То, что успел показать Пхичит, не отзывалось в памяти ничем. Как будто смотришь фильм про кого-то очень похожего на тебя. Последнее, что он помнил, - бар в отеле, но это было совсем рано, неоправданно рано для таких масштабных последствий. На фотографиях Пхичита вроде был уже закат.


	7. Chapter 7

Больше года назад

Юра понял, что нужно съезжать, практически в один момент.   
Он был неслышен - кеды вообще почти бесшумные. Он осторожно повернул ручку двери - и в прихожей зажегся свет.  
\- Куда собрались? - спросила Лилия.  
Юра оглянулся и не моргнув соврал:  
\- На пробежку. Яков Борисович попросил больше заниматься в зале и на воздухе.  
Не то чтобы он думал, что это прокатит. Но если бы Яков жил с ними, шансов бы вообще не было, а так - хоть что-то. Яков правильно сделал, что свалил, едва Лилия убедилась, что ребенок от голода не помрет и жопу ему подтирать тоже не нужно. И Юре проще, и Якову спокойнее.  
\- Я знаю, что Яков Борисович попросил, - заверила его Лилия. - А в рюкзаке у вас плеер для пробежек? Или вы решили взять с собой кассетный магнитофон?  
Юра дернул плечом. В рюкзаке лежали коньки и форма, конечно. В телефоне уже была открыта карта - вызвать такси; метка, куда подъезжать, стояла за углом, так, чтобы из окон было не видно.  
\- Если я узнаю, что вы ушли, - просто так не отделаетесь, - сказала Лилия. - Снимайте обувь и марш в свою комнату. У вас есть чем заняться полезным? Уроки поделайте.  
Уроков у Юры никаких не было вот уже больше года. Он послушно стащил один кед, потом другой, попятился в комнату, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Я надеюсь, мне не придется просить вас отдавать мне коньки, - раздалось с другой стороны.  
А ведь точно. Он мог бы хранить коньки на стадионе. Или завести еще одну запасную пару - просто на всякий случай. Или вообще ходить на другой каток. Хотя нет, тут нужно договариваться, донесут, будут спрашивать лишнее.  
Он осторожно сгрузил коньки на пол. Ближайшие часы оставались совершенно ничем не заняты, и Юра задумался: программа или растяжка, растяжка или программа?  
Или ездить не отсюда. А Петю отвезти дедушке. Интересно, если он съедет, Лилия его совсем бросит? Хотя что тут терять, на этот сезон программы поставлены, проследить за собой и за упражнениями Юра может и без нее. А на следующий сезон, на следующий... черт с ним, можно и у Вити спросить. Или пусть кого-нибудь порекомендует.  
Отабек по поводу запрета кататься вообще сказал:   
\- Это какие-то манипуляции. Ты только с весенних соревнований не снимайся, ладно?  
\- Да хрен им, - проворчал Юра. - У меня рейтинг еще не настолко низко упал.  
Следующие два часа Юра провел в поисках приличной квартиры, такой, чтобы не далеко и не близко, не дорого и не дешево, не около метро, но и не в глухом районе каком-нибудь; считая бюджет, прикидывая, откуда будет быстрее доставка, из Якитории или из Двух палочек. Во сколько понадобится вставать к утренней с учетом завтрака. А если будет не хватать вещей? Срач будет постоянно или раз в неделю он все-таки будет пытаться? Может, уборщицу? Хотя нет, не с его теперешними наградами.  
Он так замечтался, что почти опоздал к Якову на начало вечерней, повезло - тот и сам опаздывал. Яков критически оглядел его с головы до ног, сделал какие-то свои выводы, и выводы, похоже, были не такими уж плохими, потому что ругался он меньше обычного.

\- Юко спрашивала, как у тебя дела, - сказал Юри. Он торчал у бортика, пока Юра зашнуровывал коньки, и следил так, будто у Юры в шнуровке была секретная технология. Лучше бы коньки поменял. Юра не уважал классику - понятно, что оно привычнее, но динамика-то в итоге будет совсем другая.  
\- И что?  
\- Не хочешь сам ей написать?  
Юра пожал плечами.  
\- И что я ей напишу? "Спасибо, херово"? Прикинь, русские до сих пор на "как дела?" отвечают по существу.  
Юри замялся.  
\- Ну, не обязательно же прямо так. Но если у тебя какие-то неприятности, ты можешь поговорить с ней. Правильно? Она наверняка что-нибудь подскажет.  
\- Как она подскажет мне чувство момента прыжка? - огрызнулся Юра, и Юри примирительно поднял руки:  
\- С ней можно поговорить о других чувствах. О любви. О радости. У нее трое детей - ты ведь знаешь их - она многое может рассказать.  
\- Свинь-я! - рявкнул Юра, поднимаясь на ноги: - Мне пока не ставили танца многодетной мамаши! Поставят - буду спрашивать.  
Он выскочил на лед и покатился к дальнему углу арены. Лед был сказочно пустой. Витя мог позволить себе снимать каток для себя, Юри и еще пары человек, с которыми занимался время от времени. Свои - Мила в основном - тоже заходили.  
\- Я не о том! - прокричал ему вслед Юри. - Но ведь ты сам говорил, что не можешь в программе выложиться на полную. Что не чувствуешь так, как нужно. А она могла бы объяснить - как. Ты знаешь...  
Выложиться на полную, сцепил зубы Юра, ох уж это их "гамбатте". Ни хера не помогает, сколько ни желай. Он сам не хотел, и все равно слушал. Голос Юри разносился над пустым катком:  
\- Почва может быть разной, а всходы на ней - одинаковые. У нее одна причина для радости, у тебя другая - пусть. Но если ты поймешь, в чем для тебя ее источник, будет легче.  
Юра завершил круг в полкатка.  
\- Вокруг множество разных вещей, - говорил Кацудон.  
\- Я покататься пришел, а не на душеспасительную лекцию, - вставил Юра.  
\- Не все мы видим сразу. Но можно выбрать одну и посмотреть с разных... Вот представь, что твоя радость - это дерево. А у нее есть корни. Один уходит, например, к здоровью. Трудно радоваться, когда у тебя болит живот, правда? - просиял Юри.  
\- Гениально, - процедил Юра. Он шел на третий разминочный круг. В зале уже была разминка, но теперь нужно было почувствовать лед.  
\- А есть корень хорошей музыки, корень вкусной еды. Юра, что ты любишь есть? Есть корень для близких людей...  
Юре кровь ударила в голову. Близких людей, значит. Он резко затормозил перед Юри. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал:  
\- Но мы обычно не обращаем внимания, все они под землей... Но если вспомнить каждый, - добавил он уже тише.  
\- Я знаю, что такое системный анализ, - сказал Юра, натягивая перчатки так, что пальцам становилось больно. Все вокруг знали, что такое системный анализ, потому что Витя две недели назад проходил его в институте и был очень впечатлен, - а с Витей они успели помириться, с тех пор, как Юру отлучили от катка.  
Витя сводил их с Милой в недавно открывшийся ресторан его знакомого: Юра, пойдем, все равно на каток тебя никто не пустит, терять уже нечего. Юра для проформы поворчал, но согласился. Виктор звал и Юри, но тот был непреклонен и очень вежливо сообщил, что ему будет стыдно в такой компании появляться на людях. Что Витю, что Милу этот ответ привел в восторг. Шутить Юри учился с переменным успехом.  
Витя ковырялся в салате, раскладывая листья по цветам и вдохновенно рассказывал про видовое разнообразие; крутил тарелку, чтобы показать разные точки зрения; перемешал все обратно, чтобы рассказать про сочетаемость и гармонию - вот примерно в тех же выражениях. Потом отправил немного салата в рот, и так скривился, что стало ясно - с гармонией все-таки не рассчитал. Впрочем, переобуваться Витя умел на ходу, поэтому дальше пошли подходы к салатам, целевая аудитория, бизнес-анализ и какая-то еще байда, которую непременно надо было учесть.   
Юра тогда сказал: лучше бы в кино сходили, я видел в расписании есть что-то про свиней, тебе бы понравилось. Мила пихнула его локтем в бок, но Витя остался добродушен.  
\- Я знаю, что такое системный анализ, - сказал Юра. - Ты не по адресу. И про близких людей, будь добр...  
\- Какой системный анализ? - искренне удивился Юри. - Я всего-то хочу сказать: чтобы научиться выращивать деревья, спроси у садовода.  
На секунду его лицо приняло странное, решительное выражение. Он подъехал к Юре и пихнул его в плечо - тут же скользнул назад, равернулся и уже через плечо крикнул:  
\- Догоняй!  
Юра был так удивлен, что и не сразу понял, в чем дело. А потом бросился вслед.

Юра все не мог решиться и сказать Лилии, что уезжает. Представлял этот ее вид "другого я от вас и не ожидала", почти передумывал - и передумывал снова. И передумывал снова, вспоминая, что Отабек, наверное, все-таки будет в Питере.  
Все кончилось тем, что Лилия застала Юру за сбором чемодана с повседневным шмотьем. Его он оставлял напоследок. Еще был чемодан с неповседневным, костюмами, коньками, старым - и новым - ноутбуками, и откуда-то еще две коробки барахла, скопившегося за два с лишним года.  
\- Как это понимать? - спросила Лилия, встав в дверном проеме.  
\- А не видно?  
Нельзя было давать слабину. Один неверный шаг - и впереди еще год этого кретинского воспитания. Ладно бы дедушка - его бы можно было понять, а эти?  
\- Мне опять придется звонить вам и проверять, во сколько вы легли спасть? - сухо поинтересовалась Лилия. - Вы хотите нарушать режим, не соблюдать диету, портить нервную систему, заниматься вещами, которые отвлекают от действительно важного, бегать тренироваться когда ни попадя и перегружать мышцы - я так это понимаю.  
Юра поднял голову от чемодана.  
\- Кошку я тоже заберу.  
\- Бедное животное, - посетовала Лилия. - Вот кому я не завидую.  
Она, казалось бы, не запрещала ему уходить, не цеплялась за косяки, не отбирала ключи, - стоило бы промолчать, но Юре захотелось оправдаться.  
\- Когда это вообще вам приходилось меня спать укладывать.  
\- Позавчера? - напомнила Лилия. Позавчера она застала его на кухне. Сон не шел, и Юра медитировал над стаканом кефира. До очередных соревнований оставалось полторы недели, а проблем со сменой ритма все равно было слишком много.  
\- Это не я, - сказал Юра. Лилия приподняла бровь. - Я бы спал, если бы мог. Бессонница.  
\- И это вас оправдывает? - удивилась Лилия. - У вас есть командный врач, нужно было обратиться.  
\- Вот прямо тогда, в три ночи?  
\- Юрий, если у вас проблема, решайте ее как-нибудь, а не жалейте себя.  
\- Много вы понимаете, - вспыхнул Юра. Если бы он знал, что ему и как решать, то давно бы это и сделал. А пока только и мог, что барахтаться в этом болоте, пробовать то и это - авось повезет. Он не знал, что он делает не так. Да и что бы ни делал - ничего особенно хорошего не выходило.  
\- Достаточно, - сказала Лилия, - чтобы отнестись к вашей затее скептически.  
\- Так, - сказал Юра. - Все.  
Он протиснулся в проем мимо Лилии, набрал номер грузчиков - они уже полчаса как должны были приехать, - зажал телефон плечом и отправился искать Петю.  
Лилия ему больше ни слова не сказала.  
Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, когда Юра приехал за старой лампой и вернул ей ключи. Не позвонила ни через день, ни позже - да и с чего бы ей, действительно. Яков зато передал, что она крепко обиделась - ну еще бы. Яков добавил от себя: вот, еще и хореографа просрал, и что теперь с тобой делать.  
\- Витя как-то обошелся, - возразил Юра, упорно глядя в стену. В тренерской были обои в ромбик, напоминавшие о московской олимпиаде - в последний раз там делали ремонт бог знает когда.  
\- Я и говорю, - прикрикнул Яков, - у тебя такие шансы были! Нет, нужно качать какие-то права. Довыебывался? Ладно бы места занимал, я бы понял: хочу того хореографа, нет вон того. А сейчас что?  
\- Вы еще скажите, те, кто в рейтинге не топ-три, ходят подаяние просят. Что, каким-нибудь Криспино никто музыку не напишет? Да еще в очередь встанут.  
\- Не в России! Не в России! Понимаешь, в чем разница?! - заорал Яков, брызгая слюной; Юра понял, сейчас будет "ты меня в могилу сведешь, тупица" и "вот возьму себе нормального ученика, давно пора уже". - Ты в следующем сезоне таким темпом только в категории Бэ и будешь кататься! Или в Зимбабве переезжай!  
Юра вышел из кабинета, не дослушав. Отстраненно подумал: вот у него уже нет Лилии, потом еще и Яков надумает, Юко он последний раз писал - когда? - с год назад что ли. Витя с Юри? Это даже смешно. Сегодня они бегают за ним и советы раздают - завтра говорят "да нет, мы не из жалости" - а послезавтра что? Он открыл инстаграм, долистал до последней публикации Милы, лайкнул. Надо позвать ее куда-нибудь. И Отабек. Хорошо, что есть Отабек.


	8. Chapter 8

Юра все это время, пока разговоры о переезде велись, был уверен, что Отабек переходит к Якову. Какие вообще могли быть варианты? Кто еще в России готовит чемпионов в мужском одиночном?  
В день приезда Юра спросил у Якова, как тот собирается менять расписание. Осторожно, потому что злились пока еще все. Яков в ответ только недоуменно приподнял лохматые брови, оторвавшись от газеты.  
\- Отабек? - подсказал Юра.  
\- Алтын? А почему я должен из-за него менять расписание? Чтобы тебе было удобнее с ним по клубам ходить?  
\- Дядь Яш! - вспыхнул Юра. - Стоило мне раз… в общем, неважно. Я не про то совсем. Вы его куда ставить будете, а то вроде ни дня свободного?  
У Якова была еще новая девочка, вокруг которой он разве что круги не нарезал. Мила тоже злилась, все злились. Но был бы мальчик - дело стало бы совсем плохо.   
Яков долго молчал, потом уронил:  
\- Что-то со мной никто не договаривался об еще одном ученике. Или ты решил, что ты у нас Федерация? Как скажешь, так и будет? - Юра сжал челюсти: отлично, теперь он еще и в этом будет виноват, - но Яков махнул рукой: - Шучу. Не сержусь. Ну бывает, обознался. Твой Алтын будет у Елизарова тренироваться.  
\- Это кто? - спросил Юра.  
\- Темнота - друг молодежи, - вздохнул Яков. - В восьмидесятые катался, немного позже меня. Высоких мест не занимал. С парниками работал в основном.  
Юра нахмурился.  
\- А здесь он тогда что вообще делает? Или у него как раз наши парники, которые днище все?  
\- Пе-ре-е-хал, - сообщил Яков, медленно, как для тупого.  
\- А они?  
\- А они нет. Не все.  
\- Как-то подозрительно, вам не кажется? И кто из наших был его?  
Яков перечислил десяток фамилий, большинство - знакомые, но все вроде бы на вторых ролях.  
\- У тебя на лбу написано, что ты думаешь. Может, у него с одиночниками как раз лучше получится. У него стиль преподавания, правда, такой… тебе бы не подошел. Но тут раз на раз не приходится.  
Кулаки сжались сами собой.  
\- Что значит «раз на раз»? Есть же программы, методы…  
\- Авторские, - напомнил Яков. - Творчество, психология. Мотивация.  
\- Дядь Яш, а вы бы взяли к себе Отабека?  
Яков посмотрел на Юру поверх очков.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Он бы мне столько проблем, как ты, не создавал. Но нет.  
\- Почему?  
Яков вздохнул и опустил газету, пожаловался в пространство:  
\- Даже кроссворд спокойно разгадать не дадут. Я же говорю: психология, мотивация, - личное все, объяснять не буду. Если бы это он ко мне просить пришел, я бы еще подумал, но он ведь и сам не хочет.  
\- То есть если бы он пришел…  
\- Юра, - перебил Яков, - ну а ты-то что? Его же дело.  
\- Ну конечно. Как четверной прыгнуть, так Юра, а как хорошего фигуриста привести, так не твое дело. Так, погодите, или это вы намекаете, что дело во мне? Мы вот с Витей одновременно тренируемся, сейчас еще и Юри у него, когда это кому мешало?  
\- Тяжко мне с вами, - снова вздохнул Яков. На этот раз и вправду так, будто не разговаривал с Юрой, а тащил его на своем горбу с одного конца Невского до другого. - Ты еще учти вот что. Ты знаешь, за какую он страну выступать будет?  
В голове щелкнуло.  
\- Я понял. Так бы сразу и сказали.  
\- Нет, не понял. Это не главное, хотя и важно. Иди лучше у него спроси, у кого он хочет тренироваться.  
Яков снова закрылся газетой. Разговор был окончен.

Юра встретил Отабека в аэропорту, увидел издалека, как тот выходит из зоны прилета и оглядывается по сторонам, таща за собой чемодан, а когда заметил Юру, - улыбнулся. Юра ответил на улыбку почти непроизвольно, поднял руку, потом вспомнил - и уголки губ снова поползли вниз.  
\- Ну как, ты ко мне, - спросил Юра, когда он подошел, - или уже нашел что-то и не предупредил?  
\- Ты о чем? - удивился Отабек. - Или тебе неудобно? Давай поищу что-нибудь прямо сейчас.  
Юра махнул рукой.  
\- Удобно. Я же сам звал. Пойдем, я на такси.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Сейчас и узнаем.  
Юра застегнул ворот куртки, натянул его почти до носа и кивнул Отабеку следовать за собой.  
\- Ты тренируешься у Елизарова, - сказал он, когда они оказались в машине.  
\- Ну да.  
\- И не сказал мне.  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
\- Ты мог бы и сам рассказать! Все-таки не каждую неделю тренера меняешь. Я не понимаю - почему не Яков? Ты от такого шанса отказываешься.  
Отабек скосил на него глаза.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тренировался у Якова?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Думаешь, у вас нет других хороших тренеров?  
\- Не настолько!  
Отабек вздохнул.  
\- Я не думаю, что вышло бы что-то хорошее.  
Юра ждал продолжения.  
\- Давай я скажу так: при всем уважении, мне не нравится Яков.  
\- Да, он иногда ведет себя как говно. Я тоже. И что? Это того стоит.  
\- Нет, Юра.  
\- В смысле? Ты не хочешь кататься так, чтобы быть на равных ну, с Витей там? Витя капризный, у меня свое говно в голове - ну а ты-то? Ты, может, будешь у него любимым учеником и нас всех нагнешь еще.  
\- Рискованно вести несколько чемпионов одновременно. Да и ставить несколько программ на один конкурс так, чтобы они оказались совсем разными. Еще и показательные.  
\- Он же не сам их из башки берет. Хореографы могут быть разные. Или вообще ты придумываешь свою программу, он помогает.  
\- У всех свой почерк, - сказал Отабек так, будто это что-то объясняло.  
\- Ну да. А у тебя свой. И что?  
\- И стиль тренера и хореографов влияет на стиль учеников.  
\- И? Я не понимаю, ты мне можешь объяснить, в чем проблема? Ты платишь сам, а он берет слишком дорого? Он не хочет тебя брать, потому что ты будешь выступать за Казахстан? Или дело во мне? Объясни, - потребовал Юра.  
\- Я тебе сразу сказал, - ответил Отабек недовольно. - Мне не нравится Яков. Не нравится его тренерский метод, не нравится то, на чем они с Лилией делают акцент в катании, не нравится этот... личный подход. Я достаточно слышал о нем от тебя, чтобы решить.  
\- Господи, а личный подход в чем провинился? И что не так с методом?  
Отабек вздохнул снова.  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь настаивать, потому и не говорил.  
\- Я вроде не настаиваю, - разозлился Юра. - Я спрашиваю. А спрашиваю, потому что не понимаю.  
\- И что не захочешь понять - тоже. Я не хочу каких-то особенных отношений с тренером. У меня для этого есть своя семья.  
Юра дернулся, как будто его ударили. Отабек замер.  
\- Нет. Нет, прости. Я не то хотел сказать.  
Юра повернулся и стал рассматривать подголовник водительского сиденья. Конечно, не хотел. Дурак просто.  
\- Я готов работать, - сказал наконец Отабек тише. - Но хочу выбирать сам. Чтобы на меня не давили, не воспитывали. У меня достаточно мотивации заниматься. Я понимаю, у Якова могут быть какие-то свои секреты в технике, Лилия для артистизма, но я думаю, что у меня и без этого есть шанс. И раньше был.  
\- Молодец, - процедил Юра.  
Они помолчали еще.  
\- Да ну, - Отабек снова подал голос, он, кажется, тоже разозлился. - Даже если мой выбор не гарантирует мне призовых мест - это все равно будет мой выбор. Лучше так. А ты, кажется, даже не посчитал нужным меня спросить? Решил, что если я окажусь в Петербурге, то все, Яков? Но у меня тоже есть соображения на этот счет. Я думал перед приездом, решался. Выбирал того, с кем у меня получится работать. Договаривался. Ты же не предлагаешь мне теперь на это все наплевать?  
Юра отвернулся к окну.  
\- Ладно, я все, - сказал Отабек.  
Вечер прошел в гробовом молчании. Самой длинной фразой оказалась «скажи мне, пожалуйста, пароль от вай-фая». На Юру посыпались лайки - кажется, за неимением более увлекательных дел Отабек решил проверить свой инстаграм.  
Юра позвонил дедушке, и ему дали послушать, как мурчит в трубку сонная, закормленная кошка. Вот моя семья, думал Юра, представляя, как она лениво пялится на телефон и не хочет даже ткнуть его лапой, вибрирует у деды на коленях всем своим мягким телом.  
\- Приеду зимой, будет совсем жирная. Мохнатая коза, - сказал он.  
Дедушка засмеялся.  
Мириться Отабек пришел на третий день - или это Юре так показалось, что мириться, потому что он хотел, чтобы уже быстрее стало как раньше. Отабек вернулся с тренировки поздно - Юра уже задремал на диване перед телевизором, - сел рядом и нашарил под одеялом его руку. Зацепился мизинцем за мизинец и попросил:  
\- Не сердись.  
Юра стиснул его палец.  
\- Да я не сержусь. То есть я все равно недоволен. Непонятно! Понимаешь? Так непонятно, что я даже зол. Но я не сержусь на тебя. Бли-ин… сам-то я понял, что сказал?  
Отабек тихо фыркнул:  
\- Зато я понял.  
\- Расскажи про своего мужика, - попросил Юра.  
\- Нормальный он. Такой, знаешь, четкий. По расписанию.  
\- Все, я уже снова зол, - пожаловался Юра. - Как так можно вообще, это же не прикладная математика. Ты рассказывай, продолжай.  
Отабека, кажется, это не смутило.  
\- Ну и он как видеорегистратор - где недокрутил, где вес перенес неправильно, где разогрелся не до конца. Пока рано выводы делать, конечно, но видно, что он знает, что делает.  
\- Ясно. - Юра повернулся так, чтобы видеть Отабека лучше, и сунул ладонь под щеку. - Что так поздно?  
\- Так. Обо всяком говорили. О сезоне, о программах. Каток еще, наверное, поменять придется.  
Юра насторожился.  
\- Да у тебя что ни новость, то охуенчик. Не в Академии? В Таврическом хотя бы?  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Отабек. - Да не в катке же дело.  
\- Ну как сказать. Блин. - Юра аж сел от досады. - Я так не могу. Ты себе так возьмешь и весь будущий сезон похеришь.  
Отабек осторожно высвободил руку, и Юра почувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Значит, потом будет еще один сезон, - сказал Отабек. Юра бы и не заметил, знай его хуже, но в голосе уже чувствовалось напряжение. - Пройдет полгода - узнаем.  
\- Ну блядь, - сказал Юра.  
\- На следующей неделе вещи приедут, - сказал Отабек. - И я квартиру уже нашел. Сразу туда все перевезу, не буду тебе больше мешать тут.  
\- Ты не мешаешь, - возразил Юра. - Наоборот. Я же за тебя беспокоюсь, потому и недоволен.  
\- Я не маленький, - заметил Отабек.  
\- Ну да. Но это же не значит, что мне не важно, как у тебя дела. Вообще полно же всяких тупых взрослых, которые творят хрень, а могли бы ее не делать. Всем бы лучше было. То есть я не к тому… дело не в возрасте, вот что.  
\- Я все равно не сделаю так, как ты хочешь.  
\- Я не понимаю, - в который раз сказал Юра. - Мне-то кажется, я нормальные вещи предлагаю.  
Отабек начал было подниматься, но Юра ухватил его за рукав:   
\- Погоди. Давай лучше вообще не будем об этом говорить. Ты же все равно не сделаешь, как я хочу, чего теперь.  
Прозвучало несколько более обиженно, чем он хотел. Юра взял Отабека за запястье, два пальца оказались на рукаве, а два - на голой коже, он надавил чуть сильнее и почувствовал частый, горячий пульс.  
\- Оставайся, на сколько хочешь.  
\- Я еще никуда не уехал, - сказал Отабек.


	9. Chapter 9

Больше года назад

Отабек прожил у Юры действительно несколько дольше, чем планировал. Снятая им квартира пустовала. Сначала не хватало какой-то мебели, да и вещи задерживались, потом у Отабека выдалась неделя поздних тренировок. Отабек часто уходил раньше, чем вставал Юра, - до катка ему тоже было дольше, но еще и Елизаров оказался жаворонком.  
\- Он издевается, - ворчал Юра.  
\- Меня не беспокоит, - отвечал Отабек. - Твои шесть - это мои девять.  
С поздними Отабек приезжал поспать днем, а возвращался ночью.  
\- Что это за режим? - говорил Юра, с ужасом узнавая в речи интонации Лилии.  
\- Кто мне предложил устроить ночь Тарантино в прошлые выходные? - напомнил Отабек.  
Все именно так и было - и оба проснулись далеко за полдень среди недоеденных кусков пиццы и вывернутых пакетов из-под чипсов.  
\- Один раз!  
\- Не считается? - спросил Отабек с такой интонацией, что Юра предпочел капитулировать сразу.  
С утра Юра находил на столе хлебные крошки. Он не успел решить, что вреднее, черный хлеб или белый, но на всякий случай в красках описал Отабеку, чем плохи оба. Отабек, кажется, не был впечатлен, - еще раз напомнил Юре про пиццу, и хлеб из холодильника никуда не исчез.   
Юра, помимо прочего, был убежден, что хлеб в холодильнике не хранят, и это раздражало совершенно отдельно.  
\- Если я его не спрячу, ты его сам съешь. Я делаю доброе дело, - сообщил Отабек, когда Юра уже раз в третий завел про мокрый полиэтилен, избыток углеводов и на худой конец хлебницу, хотя у кого сейчас вообще есть хлебницы, он и слово-то такое с трудом вспомнил.  
\- Как вообще можно есть это говно из магазина? - не унимался Юра. - Я понимаю, у тебя дома. Там, наверное, все в три раза вкуснее, но здесь же сто лет искать надо. Или делать самому. Или знать места.  
\- Но я знаю места, - вздохнул Отабек.  
Юра скривился. Ну кто его знает, что это за места.  
\- Понюхай, - предложил Отабек и протянул ему пакет.  
\- Фу, - тут же отозвался Юра, хотя пахло и правда неплохо. Даже хорошо. Тем более для вчерашнего хлеба.

Неожиданно оказалось, что Юру раздражает множество вещей.  
Футболки с дурацкими принтами. "Ты же не предложишь мне носить леопарда?" - "Нет, но что-то хоть немного более осмысленное, не может же надпись вообще ничего не значить".  
Рубашки под горло. "Ты выглядишь как задрот".  
Общественный транспорт. "Ты с ума сошел? Тебя же узнают. Да, даже в этой шапке. Кстати, она уродливая". - "Я же не русский". - "И что? Думал, сойдешь за гастера? Готов поспорить, у нас под окнами сейчас оба фанклуба дежурят".  
Желание покопаться в аудиоредакторе, когда Юра надумал посмотреть фильм. "Юра, давай в другой раз? И я не люблю Вона, вот правда". - "Ты серьезно, нет, правда, серьезно? Как его можно вообще не любить?"  
Полное равнодушие к игровым приставкам. "Зачем? Юра, ты же сам играешь раз в год". - "Это не значит, что не люблю".  
Продакшн тяжелее, чем он привык слушать. "Эти басы тебе слух не режут?" - "Ну это же не колыбельная".  
Другие лекарства, совсем не те, что у Юры. Расспросы о сложных он оставил на потом, но были и другие неясности. "Да, витамины полезные. Нет, в моей диете их нет". - "Но..." - "Да, витамины полезные. И не будет. Юра".  
Отабек показывал видео с тренировок редко и неохотно - и это тоже задевало, потому что Юра хотел знать. Сам он мог косячить сколько угодно, но если хотя бы у кого-то из двоих был шанс - его стоило использовать.

\- Ты куда?  
Отабек застыл в прихожей с сапогом в руке:  
\- Я думал, ты спишь.  
\- А я думал, спишь ты, - ответил Юра. - Так куда?  
\- У меня знакомые устраивают вечеринку в "Мертвой воде". Позвали.  
\- Набережная со стороны Васильевского? - сообразил Юра. - Ничего себе.  
\- Я не стал тебя звать, - сообщил Отабек, - потому что это надолго. А тебе завтра с утра.  
Юра и правда много говнился по поводу режима. Без Лилии следить за собой приходилось самому, и, кажется, у него пока получалось - если не считать того постыдного эпизода с Тарантино, конечно. Но разозлился он все равно:  
\- А сказать? И тебе вообще-то тоже.  
Отабек натянул сапог и выпрямился.  
\- Ну вот я сказал. А ты мне ответил, что мне тоже с утра.  
\- И?  
\- И я как-нибудь разберусь. Сейчас даже не сезон.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты из прямо из клуба на тренировку.  
\- Может быть, - ответил Отабек, и это безусловно означало "да".  
\- Ну пиздец, - сказал Юра. - Вот прямо так брать и проебывать сознательно. Я как-то от тебя не ожидал.  
Отабек пожал плечами, нахмурился. Ему не нравился разговор, и он не собирался оправдываться и тем более объяснять - понял Юра. Отабек уже открывал дверь, когда Юра сказал:  
\- И часто ты так?  
Отабек посмотрел на него непонимающе.  
\- В Петербурге в этом году у меня первый сет.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Юра. - Говоришь "да, хорошо", а сам делаешь по-своему. Еще хрень какую-нибудь. А советы тренера слушаешь? Следуешь или тоже нет?  
\- Во-первых, - заметил Отабек, - я вроде бы никому ничего не обещал сейчас.  
\- Ты меня понял.  
\- Во-вторых, тем, которые считаю разумными, - да, следую.  
Юра прислонился к стене прихожей напротив него, сцепил руки за спиной. Это все его страшно злило. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Отабек, может быть, делает едва ли половину из обещанного. Покопаешься еще в том архиве? Там куча музла, которое тебе может подойти. Помнишь, спрашивал про упражнения на пассивную растяжку? Мне Лилия подогнала пособие для балерин. То есть я и так типа по нему занимаюсь, но там прямо все расписано. Я скину тебе фотки. Будешь читать? Ты офигел, штраф за превышение? Ты скорость хотя бы на мокрой дороге держи, ладно? Передавай привет сестрам. Не сиди долго. Тут лучше бит сделать четче, прыжки хорошо лягут. Будешь скучать, что ли? Правда?  
\- Ты же навыбирал себе тренера, а сейчас еще и перебираешь, чему следовать, а чему нет?  
Отабек плотно и бесшумно притворил дверь и прислонился к ней сам, копируя позу Юры, только руки у него были опущены.  
\- А что не так?  
\- Обычно у тренера есть план. На то он и тренер.  
\- И ты думаешь, что ты должен этому плану следовать.  
\- Ну конечно, - удивился Юра. Как будто были какие-то варианты.  
\- Даже если ты его не понимаешь.  
Это было сложнее.  
\- Наверное, - наконец выдал он. - Но у тебя вроде и понимать нечего. Да, план может быть хуевым, что поделать. Но если уж ты взялся - делай нормально, выполняй. Ходишь же ты на свои утренние и вечерние хрен знает во сколько, ладно, ходи. Но вот эта хрень зачем?  
\- А ты во всем слушаешься тренера, - едко сказал Отабек. Юра с ужасом и каким-то восторгом понял, что злится тот всерьез и так же всерьез сдерживается.  
\- Ну да, - уверенно сказал он. Потом вспомнил: - Почти. При чем здесь я?  
\- Давай не будем ругаться, - сказал Отабек напряженно. Юра видел, как он с собой борется, думает что-то, ходит по грани высказаться - или промолчать, как обычно.  
\- Кто ругается? - поддел Юра. Этот разговор был куда сложнее перепалки о хлебных крошках, и Юре хотелось знать правду - об Отабеке, или о себе. Вопрос прошел по касательной. Отабек долго моргнул, его осязаемый гнев схлопнулся внутрь.  
Отабек отлип от двери, дотянулся рукой до юринго плеча. Обычно это действовало безотказно - даже когда речь шла о любви к котятам - но Юра не мог это так оставить. Он дернул плечом:  
\- Ты переводишь тему. Сложно нормально ответить?  
\- Не хочу обсуждать.  
"Не хочу обсуждать" - сейчас? Вообще? Именно с Юрой?  
Отабек подцепил рукав куртки и глянул на часы:   
\- Мне пора. Пойдем со мной, если хочешь.  
Юру захлестнула волна благодарности и досады - Отабек стоял тут, злился на него, он дурак так делать, но злился же, и все равно зовет; а с другой...  
\- Это типа "извини, Юра" и все такое?  
Отабек, успевший снова отвернуться, искоса глянул на него.  
\- Нет, я просто спрашиваю, пойдешь ты или нет. Раз уж ты не спишь. Никакого подтекста.  
\- Нет, - сказал Юра.

\- Плисецкий, о чем задумался?  
\- А? - тупо сказал Юра.  
\- Программы готовить будешь? - спросил Яков.  
\- Буду.  
\- И где?  
\- Вы же сами спросили "будешь?", а не "готовы или нет", - прошипел Юра.  
Он стоял у бортика и не спешил выходить на лед. Его сорок минут считались по секундомеру. Если он их все потратит на Отабека, это будет зря.  
\- Ага, - сказал Яков, - голова еще работает. Что у тебя опять случилось?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Последние месяца полтора получше было, вроде ожил - а тут на тебе опять. Вот уже снова не знаю, тебя к категории Бэ готовить все-таки или как? Или совсем в конькобежцы сдать? В шорт-трек: быстро, недолго, по прямой.  
\- Получше было? - откликнулся Юра. Вот это новость. Яков злился меньше, да. Но Юра думал, он просто забил, да и с Лилией стал чаще видеться.  
\- То есть сам ты не замечаешь? - спросил Яков.  
\- Я, блядь, вообще не понимаю, что происходит, - с чувством сказал Юра. - А что я должен был заметить?  
Яков повернулся к нему спиной:  
\- Давай, - сказал он, - вали уже на лед. Я подумаю. Сегодня тренируешь двойные каскадами.  
Юра объехал его, встал напротив, упер руки в бока:  
\- Двойные каскадами - это типа все, Бэшка?  
\- Это стабильность базы, - осадил его Яков. - Помнишь, как на последнем году юниорских четверные тебе запрещал прыгать? То же самое. Теперь вали, не трать время.

Сейчас

Криса Юра отловил, когда все действие неумолимо начало переходить в танцы, - пора было бежать.  
\- Да, дорогой? - сказал Крис, медленно моргая красивыми влажными глазами. Крис был изрядно пьян. - Что ты на меня так смотришь?  
\- Это ты на меня так смотришь, - возразил Юра.  
\- Нет, ты. - Крис протянул руку и подергал его за отворот рубашки. - Как мышь на крупу, говорит Виктор.  
\- Ты его больше слушай.  
Юра отвел его пальцы, медленно подбирающися уже к воротнику.  
\- Так что я тебе сделал? - спросил Крис.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, что.  
\- А что тебе сказать? - протянул Крис.  
Юре надоело ходить вокруг да около.  
\- Что вчера было? И кто придумал со свадьбой?  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? - Крис почесал в затылке, растрепав и без того небрежную прическу. - Откуда мне знать?  
\- Ты же там был.  
\- Так и ты там был.  
\- Я не помню, - признался Юра. - Я перебрал.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, "я тоже", - рассмеялся Крис, - но нет. Опыта у меня будет побольше. Скажу тебе честно: меня попросили сохранить этот маленький секрет, и я обещал, что так и сделаю. Так что прости меня, нет, не скажу тебе ничего.  
Юра выдохнул, чтобы не заорать.

Больше года назад

Елизаров, кажется, гонял Отабека и в хвост и в гриву, и тот наконец послушно работал.  
\- Можно мне к тебе на тренировку сходить? - спросил как-то Юра. Отабек оторвался от намазывания очень тонкого куска хлеба очень тонким слоем масла и посмотрел на него.  
\- Мне было бы приятно, - сказал он. - Но давай, наверное, позже?  
\- Я буду прилично себя вести, - пообещал Юра. - И с тренером твоим препираться не буду, и про каток ничего не скажу. И про схему тренировок. И про диету. Слушай, ты мне про хореографию так ничего и не рассказал. Хореограф мне тоже не понравится, да?  
Отабек все еще молча смотрел на него. После той ночной ссоры они оба старались вести себя прилично, так что Юре начало казаться, что все нормально, почти как раньше, и все сказки, дачи, почти общие планы - в силе.  
\- Вообще ничего могу не говорить, - заверил его Юра. - Просто посмотрю.  
\- Позже, ладно?  
\- Извини.  
\- Там не на что смотреть пока, - утешил его Отабек, - программы не готовы.  
Юра не стал говорить, что дело не в программах - программы-то он как раз рано или поздно увидит. Он распластался на столе и стал дальше смотреть, как Отабек ест. Зрелище оказалось завораживающим ровно до того момента, как Отабек замер с вилкой, не донесенной до рта, и спросил:  
\- Что?  
Юра помотал головой. Еще пара дней, и Отабек уедет уже наверняка. Да, это будет жалких три станции метро, на машине или мотоцикле еще быстрее, но все же - расстояние, которое не пройдешь ни за пару шагов, как от комнаты до комнаты, ни за десяток минут. Придется снова разговаривать по скайпу, а выбираться куда-то - в выходные, которые у них совпадут, и хорошо, если половина из них не будет наполнена Витей со своим поросем, которые решили непременно задружиться с Отабеком, раз уж он теперь здесь живет. В день, когда кто-то из них отправится куда-нибудь с Отабеком без ведома Юры, он прибьет их собственноручно.  
\- Я сегодня в три заканчиваю, - сказал Отабек. - Могу за тобой заехать, если хочешь.  
\- Давай, - обрадовался Юра. - Я тогда быстро постараюсь собраться, чтобы Витя не увязался.  
\- И можно потом на «Расконсервацию». Ты хотел же сходить?  
\- Я думал, ты не хочешь. - Отабек смешно выгнул губы, обозначая - не так уж и не хотел. - Заебись вообще. Давай, конечно. Только домой заедем, ладно? Сегодня шестой сет, получается?  
Отабек кивнул:  
\- Восьмидесятые будут открывать.  
\- Охуенно, - повторил Юра.  
\- Я специально отпросился, хотел посмотреть именно их. Я подумал, может, будут идеи какие-то.  
\- Восьмидесятые? Серьезно? Типа вроде не слишком современно, но уже и не классика вообще.  
\- Это и хорошо, - сказал Отабек.  
\- Это плохо, - возразил Юра. - Неоднозначное впечатление.  
\- Я еще даже ничего не сделал, - заметил Отабек. - Откуда ты знаешь, что получится?  
\- Я опять, да? - Юра ткнулся лбом в столешницу. - Черт.  
Уходя, Отабек потрепал Юру по волосам.  
Уже по дороге на свою тренировку Юра пялился в окно машины и вспоминал это быстрое и теплое прикосновение. И как он вернулся домой заполночь - Витя тогда написал: "Яков свалил, приезжай", и Юра, конечно, поехал на каток и проторчал там часа три, - а Отабек уже спал. Свет в гостиной, где он ночевал на большом расправленном диване, почему-то остался включенным, и Юра заглянул - Отабек спал на животе, подложив руки под голову, простыня прикрывала его до лопаток, видна была голая смуглая спина. Дома Отабек всегда ходил одетым, машинально вспомнил Юра, даже утром - в ванную. И перед сном, если Юра мог увидеть. Он тихо щелкнул выключателем и вышел.

Сейчас, пока такси ждало их внизу, а Юра ждал Отабека, ему вспомнилось, как они были на "Консервации". Нежилые комнаты, гимнастки, потерявшие желание заниматься, драконы - такие длинные, красные, шуршащие от ветра. Одноразовые, наверное. Из бумаги? Совершенно не к месту Юра снова вспомнил сказку про драконов. Он вообще о ней недолго тогда думал, были вещи и поважнее.  
Отабек появился переодетый, сказал:  
\- Я все, - и осторожно обогнув ноги Юры, потянулся за курткой. Сбоку было неловко - куртка висела прямо у Юры за спиной. Но снять ее, как удобно, значило бы оказаться в двусмысленном положении.  
Юре вообще были непонятны эти хождения вокруг да около.  
\- Отабек, - позвал он.  
\- Да?  
Юра ухватил его за отворот рубашки, потянул к себе, положил ладонь на шею и, пока Отабек не успел опомниться, быстро поцеловал. Отабек не дернулся назад - он застыл, как будто в нерешительности, и Юра еще раз сухо приложился губами к чужим губам, дотронулся языком до нижней. Потом он ощутил давление на плече - Отабек отодвигал его мягко, но настойчиво - и повел головой, разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Юра, не надо.  
\- Почему? - у Юры была сотня вариантов. - Ты был не против. Или мне показалось?  
Отабек хмурился, он не отвечал слишком долго, и Юра не стал ждать, пока он решится и сформулирует. Ну что там могло быть такого?  
\- Было неприятно? - пошел он от противного.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Отабек, - конечно, нет.  
\- Ты давно не был у стоматолога и стесняешься? Хотя, по-моему, вроде все нормально. Тебе все понравилось, но ты не пидор, и поэтому нет? У тебя кто-то есть, и ты не можешь?  
Отабек смотрел на него непонимающе:  
\- Никого нет, ты бы знал. Юра, ты о чем вообще? И почему вдруг?  
Потому что почему бы и нет. Что за тупые вопросы. Пусть сначала ответит сам.  
\- Тогда почему "не надо"?  
Отабек вздохнул и отвел глаза. Он мог что угодно говорить или не говорить сейчас, но уже было понятно, если бы ему и правда не понравилось - он бы одумался раньше.  
\- Просто плохая идея.  
Он осторожно убрал руку с плеча Юры, но стоял все еще опасно близко и никак не отходил. Стоило только качнуться вперед, и...  
\- Юра, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты не можешь нормально сказать? Я пойму, наверное. Ну, там "ты ничего, но не в моем вкусе", "не хочу портить нашу дружбу" или "дело не в тебе, а во мне".  
\- Не хочу портить нашу дружбу. Дело не в тебе, а во мне, - послушно повторил Отабек.  
\- Дурак, - с чувством сказал Юра.  
\- Нас машина ждет, - ответил Отабек.  
На "Расконсервацию" они так и не попали. Вход в музей перегораживал баннер: на выставке ведутся технические работы, извините за причиненные неудобства, приходите через три дня. Отабек отправился в соседний корпус, на историю натюрморта, а Юре написал Витя, сообщил, что Яков на полдня свалил в Федру, и Юра, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, опять поехал домой за коньками.


End file.
